


Until I Met You

by reynxx



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Clubbing, Drama & Romance, Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Description, M/M, Mainly Jeongcheol with other side pairs, Slow Romance, Smut, Swearing, rich seungcheol, seungcheol is a player, seventeen free form
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reynxx/pseuds/reynxx
Summary: Choi Seungcheol is a well known player in campus. Girls fawn over him, practically begging to be his girlfriend or at least, his partner for the night. He got all the money, brain, and looks in one package (or the ‘daddy package’ as the girls on campus likes to say). He never once got rejected in his life,Well at least not until he made a bet with his friends to date Yoon Jeonghan in three weeks.Seungcheol doesn’t have a clue on what he’s getting in to.





	1. Captivated

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another Jeongcheol, but this time with a more mature theme in their college life!
> 
> I'm also writing this AU on twitter @/1004__0808 (double underscores).
> 
> ((Whoops i forgot to set this as a multi chaptered fic))

“Choi Seungcheol you’re the worst!!”

With that a slap landed on the face of the said man. The girl who gave the slap quickly ran away, covering her face as tears ran down her cheeks. The crowd behind them started murmuring stuffs that was inaudible to the man, now standing alone. This isn’t the first time a scene like this happened to the same man.

Choi Seungcheol. Not a single living soul on campus who doesn’t know who he is. His family owns the number one mining company in the world. Not to mention he is the only child who is undoubtedly spoiled by his parents. Needless to say, his money is infinite. He’s majoring on Metallurgical Engineering, top of the class with the highest GPA. His looks are to die for and people really can’t help to say ‘ _the hottest man on the campus_ ’ title following his name _._ He got all the money, brain, and looks in one package (or the ‘ _daddy package_ ’ as the girls on campus likes to say). Girls fawn over him, practically begging to be his girlfriend or at least, his partner for the night. And with that, he is well known as a player all over campus who change partners like changing clothes. Seungcheol could start the week dating a girl majoring literature and ended the week dating some medical student. He barely even remembers the names of the girls he had been with these past three months.

Clearly not all his relationship ended nicely, like this one for instance, it ended with a hard slap in public. Most of them ended with a wrathful ex who could cry over him for months without a chance of reconciling with him. Despite being a well-known player, Choi Seungcheol can be the sweetest person on earth who could sweep anyone off their feet in just two second (The first second was him saying Hi and the latter was him flashing his gummy smile). A friendly reminder, Choi Seungcheol is dangerous, _severely dangerous_.

Seungcheol, still standing alone, tasted a bit of blood from the corner of his mouth. He sighed heavily; he might need an ice for that later. Seungcheol tried to not make any eye contact from anyone in the crowd as he ran his hand to his hair. There were so many people and Seungcheol had enough of hearing all of the small comments that everyone was making behind his back. He shot a glare towards the crowd in front of him and the crowd quickly scattered, not wanting any trouble, leaving a man with a short chestnut brown hair staring right back at Seungcheol.

Seungcheol had never seen such a beautiful man in the campus; or maybe he wasn’t someone from campus, Seungcheol wonders to himself. His doe eyes were staring through Seungcheol’s soul; it was like being stripped naked, _mesmerizing_ , Seungcheol took a long second appreciating it. The other man noticed that Seungcheol was staring back, he quickly walked away passing by Seungcheol as if nothing happened.

“Beautiful,”

Seungcheol smiled to himself before walking away from the scene.

It was almost winter, but thankfully that day wasn’t as cold as Seungcheol expected although chilly wind blew right pass him as he stood in front of a small building near his campus. He entered a music studio filled with his best friends, Jihoon, Soonyoung, Jun, Mingyu, Hansol, and Chan, who mostly are crazy rich like Seungcheol. The studio (Jihoon’s) is one of their favorite hangout places; it’s quite cozy and the most important part, filled with booze. Seungcheol casually walked in as he was greeted by his friends, he grabbed a can of alcohol and sat down beside Jihoon who was busy with his computer, editing songs for his project at campus. He’s majoring in the music department.

“Heard that your breakup caused a scene this morning,” said Soonyoung as he sucked on his strawberry lollipop. He was playing with his phone, scrolling through the social media, not even glancing at Seungcheol. Soonyoung majored in the performing arts along with Chan, who was two years below him.

“Yeah, she slapped me hard enough for a cut,” Seungcheol sipped on his can as he took out his phone, checking for messages. There were about 20 notifications from his ex, but Seungcheol doesn’t care as he dismissed the notifications.

“Another day another girl,” Jun added, “I bet you would forget her name by tomorrow.” He chuckled at his own sentence. Jun came from China, but he majored in Korean literature.

“Yah, I’m not that cruel,” Seungcheol huffed as he emptied his can, “Besides, she was being too noisy, whining about this and that, and I can’t stand girls like that.”

“You are the talk of every group right now, Hyung,” Hansol showed his phone to Seungcheol, “They even have a video of the scene.” Hansol and Mingyu are both Seungcheol’s junior in his major.

“Let me see!” Chan said as he got up and saw the video on Hansol’s phone. As the slapping scene occurred, both Hansol and Chan gritted their teeth and mouthed ‘ _ouch_ ’.

“Damn, that must’ve hurt, Hyung,” Chan frowned as he looked at Seungcheol’s cheek, “I’ll get you some ice.” Chan rushed to the fridge as he took out a few cubes of ice and put them in a small plastic before giving it to Seungcheol.

“That’s the reason why you shouldn’t play around with people’s feelings, Channie,” Mingyu plopped on the sofa beside Chan as he teased him, earning an eye roll from the younger one.

Seungcheol sighed as he turned to Jihoon who was busy, “Jihoon-ah you don’t care about me? Chan even gave me ice.” He tugged on Jihoon’s shirt only to earn a groan from the busy man.

“Yah, don’t disturb him,” Soonyoung brushed Seungcheol’s hand off Jihoon, “And the only one that Jihoon cares about is me, so fuck off Cheollie.” Soonyoung stuck out his tongue playfully at Seungcheol as he hugs Jihoon from the side.

Jihoon groaned in annoyance and turned back to face his idiotic friends, “Can both of you shut the fuck up?” he said briefly before grabbing his headphones, “This is the god fucking knows how many girls you’ve broken up with Cheol, I’m not even surprised.” Jihoon continued to work on his music, now with headphones on to block the conversations from his friends.

“You should start being serious with someone, Hyung,” Mingyu shrugged, “Ever since I dated Wonwoo my life turned a hundred eighty degrees.” He boasted about his boyfriend who is currently studying to be a veterinarian. Wonwoo sometimes joins in when Mingyu is hanging out with Seungcheol and the rest of the gang but today he had to skip out because of his full day classes. Seungcheol replied with a small ‘ _yea yea’_ before looking back at his phone.

“So… who’s the next lucky girl?” Jun continued.

Seungcheol hummed at the sentence, thinking hard, as he took a cigarette from the table (Mingyu’s, judging from the brand), “Don’t know, it feels like I’ve dated every single beautiful girl on campus.”

Soonyoung scoffed at the sentence, “Date some guys then.”

Seungcheol raised an eyebrow, now that’s an idea. “Why not? I never got rejected by a single person before. Surely every guy on campus wants to date me.” He laughed a bit at his own arrogant sentence, although the part where he never got rejected is true.

Mingyu was the first to laugh hard at his Hyung’s cockiness, “Yeah right. If you could date Yoon Jeonghan then I’d agree.”

Hansol then laughed as he agreed with Mingyu, “I’d bet on my Gucci sneakers that Yoon Jeonghan doesn’t want to date you, Hyung.”

“ _Pssh,_ I’d bet all of my Guccis on that,” Soonyoung added as he laughed.

“Mine also,” Mingyu added.

Seungcheol scrunched his eyebrows, “Yoon who?”

“Yoon Jeonghan,” Chan explained, “He’s this beautiful guy from the art department. Rumors are that he only dates older man, like some people saw him going to love hotels with some dude in the thirties.”

“What makes you all think I can’t get him?” Seungcheol’s lip twitches in a small smile as he took a drag on his cigarette.

“He’s kind of off limits,” Jun shrugged, “You know, the untouchable type. He’s very beautiful though but no one in campus ever dated him or even had sex with him. He’s like this number one trophy that we, gays, are competing to get, except me.”

“And me,” Mingyu added again, “And you don’t really swing that way.”

“Hey, I never said that I don’t swing both ways,” Seungcheol smiled as he hummed in excitement, “I bet I could get him in three weeks.”

Everyone’s jaw dropped at Seungcheol’s statement before laughing hard. Hansol and Mingyu even rolled on the floor with tears running down their face.

Jihoon who only heard the laugh turned and asked, “What’s so funny?”

“Listen Hyung,” Hansol said, half laughing as he struggles to catch his breath, “Seungcheol Hyung said that he could get Yoon Jeonghan in three weeks.”

Jihoon laughter broke the room, “I’d bet all of my Rolex watch on that and I’m dead fucking serious about it.”

Seungcheol was starting to get irritated. Who the hell is this Yoon Jeonghan and why do his friends think that he, _The Choi Seungcheol_ , couldn’t get him?

“Tell you what,” Seungcheol takes a long drag on his cigarette as he waited for his friends to stop laughing, “If I don’t succeed getting him in three weeks, I’ll let you guys have my credit card for a day.”

The room fell silent. They all stared at each other before Jun asked, “Which card?”

Seungcheol lips curled into a smug smile, “The unlimited one.”

The group once again stared at each other. Seungcheol was dead serious about this. Soonyoung then shrugs, “Well boys, it’s time to make a shopping list.”

The group then laughed again making Seungcheol’s blood boil in anger, but he kept his cool as he dug his phone from his left pocket and typed ‘Yoon Jeonghan’ on his social media. When he tapped on the first profile that matched, Seungcheol was shocked to see that it was the man from earlier. His social media feed was full of aesthetically pleasing photos, including photos of him which Seungcheol also considered as aesthetically pleasing. Seungcheol quickly tapped on the blue button which says ‘follow’.

Seungcheol spent his night admiring Yoon Jeonghan’s feed that day.

* * *

 

The god of fortune was in Seungcheol’s side the next day. He intentionally parked near the art department building after his own class ended at four and that’s when he spotted a certain brown haired man walking out from the entrance building carrying a tote bag, which Seungcheol assumed to be filled with art supplies, and a brown cardboard box. When Jeonghan walked quite far from the entrance, Seungcheol started his car engine and drove towards Jeonghan. He pulled his car right beside Jeonghan before opening the side window.

“Is the weather too cold for angels to fly?” Seungcheol called out to Jeonghan who was clearly confused. His face looked more confused when he saw that Seungcheol was the person inside the car.

Jeonghan looked at his right and left, searching for the person who Seungcheol was calling. When he realized that he was alone, Jeonghan opened his mouth, “Uh… are you talking to me?”

Seungcheol chuckled as he exited his car and walked towards Jeonghan. Seungcheol made sure that he was wearing something impressing that day; a white shirt with a black blazer and long black pants that has a cut on the knees completed with a black boot. Jeonghan himself was wearing a dark green knitted sweater with black shirt and pants.

“Is there anyone else I would like to talk to beside you, Yoon Jeonghan?” Seungcheol gave his best smile as he now stood in front of Yoon Jeonghan. Jeonghan face screamed confusion as he went silent, taken aback by the fact that Seungcheol was there talking to him.

“Oh, sorry,” Seungcheol smiled as he offered his hand, “I’m Seungcheol. A pleasure to meet you.”

Jeonghan accepted Seungcheol’s hand as he shakes it lightly and chuckled, which Seungcheol find quite cute. “Everyone in campus practically knows who you are, Choi Seungcheol.”

“Really?” Seungcheol smiled as he raised one of his eyebrows, squeezing Jeonghan’s hand lightly and not letting it go. Jeonghan’s hand wasn’t small like all the girls he held before, but it was soft and white, Seungcheol noticed.

Surprisingly Jeonghan didn’t let go of Seungcheol’s hand, “I’m amused that you know my name though.” He smiled lightly as he tilted his head to the right.

“Why wouldn’t I know your name?” Seungcheol let their handshake linger as he slightly brushed his thumb on Jeonghan’s hand. “I saw your submission on the campus art exhibition last spring. It was beautiful. Congratulations on the first place.” Seungcheol smiled as he tried his best to woo Jeonghan. He mentally thanked all the girls from the art department that he had been with before, carefully not contacting his angry exes, and thanks to them he got much information about Jeonghan last night.

Jeonghan’s face showed impression as he let go of the handshake to brush off his bangs that were blown by the wind, “Why, thank you, I’m surprised that you knew about it.”

“Going home?” Seungcheol grinned and Jeonghan replied with a nod, “I can give you a lift.”

“It’s okay, the bus stop is right there anyway,” Jeonghan quickly shook his head as he pointed at the bus stop in front of the campus.

Seungcheol hummed at Jeonghan’s response, “Let me revise that. Can I drive you home?” Seungcheol leaned forward and smiled warmly at the brown-haired man.

“My place is quite far; you don’t need to.” Jeonghan once again shook his head, rejecting Seungcheol’s offer.

“It would be my pleasure,” Seungcheol deliberately opened his car’s front door and rested his chin there, “I can’t let an angel walk in this cold weather.”

Jeonghan chuckled in respond, “Alright then.” He then entered Seungcheol’s black 2018 mercedes-maybach with heated leather seat. Seungcheol smiled widely at Jeonghan before closing the door and walked back towards the driver seat. He entered his car and started the engine before asking where Jeonghan lived. He then entered Jeonghan’s address on the car’s GPS and started driving.

They both talked a lot about each other and about their individual college life. Seungcheol learned that Jeonghan lived alone in a studio apartment, had one little sister back at home and majored in arts because he likes to draw since he was little. He has this obsession over strawberry and his favorite drink is strawberry milkshake from a café beside the campus’s library. His best friends at his department are Jisoo, who speaks English fluently, Minghao, a Chinese guy who has a great taste on fashion, also Seokmin and Seungkwan, who both are Jeonghan’s junior.

Seungcheol also told Jeonghan about his own stories, about his family, and of course about his best friends and their misadventures throughout college life. Some stories made Jeonghan laugh the sweetest laugh that Seungcheol ever seen, and the sound was like music to his ears.

“I didn’t know that you’re actually funny,” Jeonghan laughed again at Seungcheol’s jokes, “I thought you’re like this scary guy that…” he stopped mid-sentence to look at Seungcheol who was smiling at him, waiting for Jeonghan to finish his sentence.

“Hmm?”

“Well… I saw you yesterday, getting dumped.” Jeonghan bit his lips slightly and Seungcheol swears that it was extremely cute but sexy at the same time.

Seungcheol laughed a bit as he touched his own lower lip, “Got a cut from that.”

“Really?” Jeonghan looked at the cut in horror, “Girls are scary huh? Glad I’m not into them.”

The comment made Seungcheol’s lip twitched as he felt a change of mood from the air, “Oh? What are you into then?”

Jeonghan glanced at Seungcheol, consciously licking his lower lip, “Well, men. If that wasn’t obvious enough. Preferably older.”

Seungcheol crooked an eyebrow. He wasn’t expecting Jeonghan to say things like this on the first day, but he wasn’t complaining at the suggestive conversation too, “When’s your birthday?”

“October fourth,”

“Sweet, I’m your type then.” Seungcheol licked his lips in excitement as he glanced at the other party who was clearly eyeing him. Jeonghan replied with a small ‘ _hmm_ ’ before looking away. Seungcheol waited for another reply from Jeonghan’s lips but none came out and it was killing Seungcheol.

“Are you seeing someone?” Seungcheol asked, breaking the silence.

Jeonghan hummed again as he smiled suggestively, “Maybe.” Yet another short reply that killed Seungcheol.

“Maybe?”

“Well, we’re not tied in a relationship.”

Seungcheol once again raised his eyebrow. They arrived at Jeonghan’s studio apartment and Seungcheol parked his car on the lot beside the entrance, “Why wouldn’t he want to be in a relationship with someone as beautiful as you?”

Jeonghan chuckled at Seungcheol’s compliment, “Hmm… let’s just say that it’s complicated.” He started to gather his bags that were on the rear seat.

“I would.”

Seungcheol’s reply made Jeonghan stops his action and looked at Seungcheol with a smile as he leaned forward, reducing the space between them, “Really now?”

As Jeonghan got closer, Seungcheol noticed that his face was genuinely pretty. Jeonghan had beautiful brown eyes that were framed with long lashes, his skin was white and clear, and those plump red lips that Seungcheol can’t help to stare at. They were one inch away as Seungcheol felt his adrenaline racing. He didn’t expect that Jeonghan would initiate to kiss him on the first day they met. And the important part was he can’t wait to tell this to his friends and prove them wrong; not a single soul could ever resist Choi Seungcheol. Seungcheol tilted his head as he licked his own lips bracing for the kiss.

Just when their lips were about to touch, Jeonghan pulled away and pressed his fingers at Seungcheol’s lips,

“Sadly, I’m not one of your play toys, Choi Seungcheol.”

Jeonghan smiled cheekily at Seungcheol who was now dumbfounded from Jeonghan’s action. Seungcheol’s brain stopped functioning for a second, not knowing how to react. Did he just get played?

Jeonghan chuckled seeing Seungcheol’s reaction, “You’re welcome to try though, if you’re up for challenges.”

“Challenges?”

“I’m not one of those girls who you could pick up anytime and throw them away the next day,” Jeonghan gave Seungcheol a look, it wasn’t disgust nor it was hate, it was more like a provocative look, “And I’m not easy.” He declared, boldly, which Seungcheol somehow liked much more than he should have. Choi Seungcheol could have everything that he wanted in the world since he was little; all he needs to do was ask, but not this one, yet.

Seungcheol, regaining back his senses, gave Jeonghan a smirk, “If it’s you, I’m down.”

Jeonghan licked his lips in amusement only to fuel Seungcheol’s lust towards him and leaned forward again, now towards Seungcheol’s ear. Jeonghan’s hot breath tickled Seungcheol’s neck sending shiver down his spine. He could also feel his blood rushing south as Jeonghan let out a long hum.

“See you tomorrow then, _Choi Seungcheol_.”

Jeonghan breathed out emphasizing at Seungcheol’s name. He then pulled back and gave Seungcheol another cheeky grin, “Thanks for the ride home.” Jeonghan then exited the car leaving Seungcheol alone and entered his apartment.

“Fuck,” Seungcheol groaned in frustration as he can feel his pants getting tight.

Jeonghan was a whole new level of captivating. He was different. He wasn’t something that Seungcheol could easily have. Jeonghan was the first one to reject him. Seungcheol never got played like the way Jeonghan did to him, but strangely it left Seungcheol wanting more.

“Way to go Cheol, I didn't even ask for his fucking numbers.” Seungcheol sighed heavily as he bumped his head on the steering wheel, mentally cursing himself for acting like a panicked virgin.

Who knew that Yoon Jeonghan could be this enticing?

Later that night a push notification lit up Seungcheol’s phone.

‘ _@Jeonghannie1004 followed you back’_

That night on Seungcheol's Group Chat.

And on Jeonghan's group chat.

[ ](http://s345.photobucket.com/user/reynxx/media/IMG_20190617_123803_zps05cfbkeq.jpg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! at first this fanfiction was meant as an escape from A Secret Worth Telling's writers block not meant to be more than 1,5k words but here i am with a 3k words
> 
> (and also first time writing this as an AU on twitter @/1004__0808, it will be updated on twitter first then here so please do check it out on twitter because it also has a social media, text, fashion, and other details pictures as a bonus!! ((and also feel free to hit me up because i would love to get to know all of you)))
> 
> BUT DON'T WORRY, i'm not abandoning any of my fic! i will update them both alternately. as always thank you for reading this! This hasn't been proofread by anyone so I'm sorry for any mistake in the fic. Please do show some love and leave comments! I'm looking forward to connect with all of you in my journey writing this. Thank you so much!


	2. What Should I do?

“Hannie,” Jisoo and Minghao stood in front of Jeonghan as soon as Modern Art History class was over, “You have a lot of explaining to do.”

Jeonghan sighed, “I swear I don’t know why but Choi Seungcheol came up to me and drove me home yesterday.” He also stood up as he tidied up his books from the table. He briefly explained how Seungcheol was kind of hitting on him for god knows what reason. Both Jisoo and Minghao’s expressions were priceless, eyes wide not even blinking a single second and mouth gaping open.

“Wow can’t believe _The Choi Seungcheol_ said that to you,” Jisoo shook his head, “You betrayed us all Hannie.”

“Can’t wait until Seungkwan hears about this later at dinner on your place,” Minghao laughed, “He will be hysterical.”

“But I told Seungcheol that I don’t want to be one of his toys,” Jeonghan scratched his head, “Besides, I have… you know…” Jeonghan trailed off as he averted his eyes from his friend’s death glares.

Jisoo cuts Jeonghan off with a loud sigh, “I know Hannie, but it’s not like you are in a serious relationship with that daddy of yours.”

“He’s not my daddy,” Jeonghan pouts at his friend’s statement, “We’re just in a mutual beneficiation relationship without a label.”

“Well judging from what you do with him, he’s kinda your sugar daddy, don’t you think?” Minghao shrugged as he made a face to Jisoo, earning a nod from the pink haired man.

“Well yeah whatever but we’re not into those daddy kinks,” Jeonghan folded his hands on his chest, “Even when we’re allowed to do anything, I already feel contented to have someone who genuinely wants to be with me, not making me some play thingy, thank you very much.”

“But Hannie if he’s serious with you, why aren’t you guys in an ‘official’ relationship?” Jisoo said as he made a gesture with two of his fingers on the word _official_. Jeonghan was ready to retort back. He opened his mouth, but he realized nothing came out.

“Jeonghannie Hyung!!!”

Just then a loud and furious call from none other than Boo Seungkwan came from the class door. The blonde-haired man stomped his way to where Jeonghan, Jisoo, and Minghao were standing, followed by Seokmin behind him. “Care to explain why a Choi Seungcheol is standing in our hallway?!”

“He is what?” Jeonghan scrunched his eyebrows as he made his way out of the class, passing by Seungkwan who is even more furious now. His friends followed Jeonghan to the hallway where a group of girls were surrounding a certain spot with a certain black-haired man on the middle in a white Gucci shirt with the snake details on the collar and long black pants. As soon as Seungcheol noticed Jeonghan standing behind the herd of girls surrounding him, he made his way to him, saying goodbye to the group of girls that were whining because of his absence.

“Hi Angel,” Seungcheol smiled as he held his hand up that holds a cup of pink colored drink, “I brought you your favorite milkshake, because you were craving some, right?” he handed Jeonghan the drink.

“Oh, uh, hi? And yes, I was… however you don’t have to buy me that,” Jeonghan was confused, he gestured a no but Seungcheol pouted so he accepted the drink and took a sip, “Um, thank you, I guess.”

“My pleasure, Angel.” Seungcheol smiled.

A loud fake cough came from behind Jeonghan, it was none other than Boo Seungkwan, again. Jeonghan turned to see his friends were looking at him and Seungcheol, dumbfounded, except for Seungkwan who was pouting. Jeonghan laughed awkwardly as Seungcheol tilted his head in confusion.

“This is Jisoo, Minghao, Seungkwan, and Seokmin, my friends—“

“Best friends.” Seungkwan corrected.

“Right, whatever,” Jeonghan rolled his eyes, “And _best friends_ this is Seungcheol, but you all probably know him already.”

“Hi, Jeonghan told me a lot about you all,” Seungcheol smiled as he shook all their hands.

“I’m not going to wash my hands,” Seungkwan said as he looked at his own hands, earning a nudge from Minghao.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Seungcheol.” Minghao smiled before giving a death glare at Seungkwan, “Please don’t mind him.”

“Oh, that reminds me,” Seungcheol opened his bag and took out a serenity colored box labeled the name of Jeonghan’s milkshake café, “I also brought some egg tarts, figure you would want to eat it with your friends.” He handed the box to Jisoo who voluntarily accepts it because Jeonghan was still processing Seungcheol’s actions.

“Thank you, again,” Jeonghan scratched his head, not knowing how to act, “Anyway, what brings you here?”

“You.” Seungcheol grinned.

“Pardon?”

“Are you done with class today?” Seungcheol asked with a gummy smile, Jeonghan answered with a small nod, “Good, want to grab dinner with me?”

“Uh, but I,” Jeonghan stuttered as he eyed Jisoo, who gave him a confused look, “I was planning to go with my friends…”

“But we cancelled!” Jisoo exclaimed as he looked at the rest of the group, winking, “Right, guys? So Jeonghan is free!”

“I’m what?” Jeonghan furrowed his brows, “Why is this new?”

“Yeah! He’s very free!” Seokmin, who got the code, clasped his hands together, “Please just go grab some dinner with him!”

“Or go to a hotel,” Minghao smiled cheekily, “A hotel restaurant, I mean.”

“But Jeonghan Hyung promised to tell us the story—“ Seungkwan pouted as he folded his hands.

“Oh Kwannie! We can tell you that without Jeonghan!” Jisoo quickly slings his hand around Seungkwan, “So just go okay, Hannie?”

Jeonghan sighed as he realized his friends’ mischievous plan, “Alright then,” he shrugged, “I’ll go.”

“Great!” Seungcheol face beamed in happiness as he grabbed Jeonghan’s hand and smiled to Jeonghan’s best friends, “I’ll be borrowing this beautiful angel for the night then, is that okay?”

“Hannie’s curfew is at 9, so bring him home by then, please.” Minghao snickered as he teased Jeonghan, followed by the laugh of Jisoo and Seokmin.

“No promises to that,” Seungcheol winked as he laughed before dragging Jeonghan away despite Jeonghan’s protests at his statement.

They arrived at Seungcheol’s car. It was a sleek black Lamborghini Aventador S Coupé with red details on the wheels. Seungcheol opened the door for Jeonghan before entering himself and Jeonghan entered in awe, wondering just how rich is Choi Seungcheol?

“Nice car, it’s different from yesterday though,” Jeonghan commented as he looked around at the car’s interior design. The belts color was red, the lights and other small details were also red, “I’m guessing red is your favorite color.”

“I only have these two at my apartment,” Seungcheol laughed as he starts his engine, “And yes, you’re right.” He buckled himself with his seat belt and then looked at Jeonghan, who was still looking around, “Angel, don’t forget your seat belt.” He purposely slid himself across Jeonghan to help him with the seat belt, face inches away from Jeonghan.

“Oh, uh… thanks,” Jeonghan stiffed as he could feel Seungcheol’s breath across his face.

“Safety first,” Seungcheol smiled as he retreated as soon as Jeonghan’s seat belt is buckled, “Which car is your fave?” he picked a song from his phone in the car’s LCD.

Jeonghan hummed as he looked around, this one for sure, but he chose to tease, “Which of it that you haven’t had sex with girls in?”

Seungcheol laughed hard at the comment, “None of both then,” Jeonghan gave a look to Seungcheol and Seungcheol laughed harder, “I’m kidding, Angel. It’s this one then, I never drove a girl with my S.Coups.”

“Wait you named your cars?”

“Only this baby,” Seungcheol caressed the car’s steering wheel, “My personal favorite, S.Coups, you’re the first one to ride her aside from my friends.” He then started to drive, eyes focusing on the road.

“Oh, why did you let me in then?” Jeonghan snickered as he teased Seungcheol. Truthfully, he also wants to know why.

“Well I’m trying to impress a certain someone,” Seungcheol shrugged, eyes still focused on the road, “This certain someone is not easy to please, so I need to step up my game. What do you think? Do you think this certain someone is impressed?”

Jeonghan hummed, acting as if he was thinking, “Depends, where are we eating?”

“ _Avec Moi_ , a French restaurant,” Seungcheol said briefly, he then looked at Jeonghan, “Unless you don’t like French cuisine.”

“Holy shit,” Jeonghan said in shock as he looked at Seungcheol with mouth gaping open. It’s that French restaurant that everybody in his class was talking about, “Isn’t that place packed twenty-four seven?”

“Don’t worry,” Seungcheol grinned at him before making a turn, “I booked us a table with a great view.”

“Wow,” Jeonghan was exhilarated hearing Seungcheol’s statement, “Then yes, I’m very much impressed. But I’m like underdressed.” He looked down at his own clothes, a maroon bomber jacket, black shirt, and ripped jeans. He pouted before looking back at Seungcheol.

“Relax, it’s a table in a private room,” Seungcheol laughed at Jeonghan’s actions, “I pulled some connections.”

Jeonghan raised his eyebrows. He looked at the other man, and commented, “Wow must’ve cost a fortune.”

Seungcheol hit the brake when the lights were red before resting his head on the steering wheel as he looked at Jeonghan with a wide smile, “Anything for you, my angel.”

Jeonghan went silent. He can’t seem to find a reply for every time Seungcheol flirts with him. He bit his bottom lip and took out his phone to see a few twitter notifications from his friends saying he’s getting dickin down tonight. He needed new friends. ASAP.

The rest of the ride to the restaurant was filled with Seungcheol and Jeonghan jamming into songs from Seungcheol’s phone. They surprisingly have similar tastes in music; most of Seungcheol’s favorite artists were Jeonghan’s too. Seungcheol could also rap, ‘a little bit’ Jeonghan quoted, but he sounded more like a pro. His low voice suited well with fast raps and Jeonghan swears that when he growled, Jeonghan wouldn’t mind hearing it again, but in bed. Indeed, Jeonghan can’t deny that Seungcheol is one hell of an attractive man. His face was the definition of perfect, his charms were undoubtedly irresistible, he has the brain of Einstein, and not to mention he’s fucking crazy rich. Unfortunately, there’s one thing that Jeonghan can’t accept from that man, the fact that Choi Seungcheol is the biggest player on campus.

When they arrived at the restaurant, they’re greeted with a porter who opened both Jeonghan and Seungcheol’s door. Seungcheol gave his car key to the porter before leading Jeonghan to the restaurant front door. They entered the restaurant and were greeted by a man in suits with a tag on his left chest that spelled ‘Manager’. Jeonghan looked around the restaurant, it was very fancy and not to mention packed with people dressed in semi-formal clothes. People were staring at him and for sure he looked like a lost lamb in a wolf den.

“Good evening, Mr. Choi,” the manager bowed slightly at Seungcheol’s presence, “May I show you your table?”

Seungcheol replied with a ‘yes’ before grabbing Jeonghan by the hand, leading him the way. They both followed the manager to a small room with a table beside a balcony. They were seated and the waiter gave them a menu before filling their glass with water. Seungcheol ordered something from the menu, which Jeonghan didn’t hear because he was torn between having some _foie_ _gras_ that he never tried before or a ratatouille. He then decided to order a ratatouille.

“Any specific wine you like or don’t, Angel?” Seungcheol asked and Jeonghan answered with a light shook, “Alright, we’ll have a bottle of your best Merlot.” The waiter then collected their menus and went away.

 “So,” Seungcheol rested his chin on his palm, “Tell me a lot more about you.”

Jeonghan gave Seungcheol a mischievous look, “What kind of information would you like to know?”

Seungcheol hummed, probably thinking, before asking back, “Do you smoke?”

“Sometimes. Do you?”

“Yeah, regularly. You okay with that?”

Jeonghan nodded and Seungcheol’s face was satisfied. “Do you go to clubs often?” Seungcheol asked again.

“Used to, I only go with friends now once in a while.” Jeonghan shrugged. Just then, Jeonghan’s phone screen lit up followed by a few ‘ _dings_ ’. He looked at his phone and opened the message, it was none other than his not-so-boyfriend. 

“Boyfriend?” Seungcheol asked hesitant.

“Not my boyfriend,” Jeonghan answered while typing on his phone, “Well, whatever term we’re calling him but yeah, he’s kinda out of town for a week now to his parents place…” He kind of blurted out unnecessary information because he was busy typing. He glanced at Seungcheol for a moment only to see that the other party made an un-amused look.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=15zgr8)

“Oh,” Seungcheol gave him a short reply, “What does he do?”

“He’s an ordinary employee,” Jeonghan answered briefly, “Why?”

They halted their conversation for a moment as the waiter came and poured the wine to their glass. As the waiter left, Seungcheol continued, “Tell me more about you and him.”

Jeonghan bit his lips for a moment, contemplating whether to tell or not, but he decided to tell anyway, “We met in a club around six months ago. We decided to have… uh, well, a friend with benefits kind of relationship after that, but along the way feelings got mixed in our relationship. But we, I mean, he doesn’t want to be in an ‘official’ relationship, although we act like one, but we’re kinda free to do whatever whenever.”

Seungcheol took a sip on his wine, “But you do love him?” his eyes were gazing right at Jeonghan’s, sending shivers down the younger’s spine.

Jeonghan once again bit his lower lip, he put down his phone and tapped his fingers on the table, “It’s kind of hard to answer, but yes… maybe I do love him.”

Seungcheol gave Jeonghan an odd look, “What does that mean?”

Jeonghan desperately laughed, “I just don’t want to admit it. I don’t want to love him,” He sighed, “It’s complicated, trust me. If I could, I don’t want to feel this way.”

Things fell silent after that. Jeonghan looked back down on his phone and replied to the messages, “Sorry, you probably think I’m weird.” He said again as he looked back to Seungcheol who was staring at him.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=elt9g)

Seungcheol shook his head a bit before smiling wide, “I think you’re very interesting, Jeonghan.”

_Jeonghan_. The way Seungcheol called him with his deep voice, made Jeonghan shiver. It was a peculiar feeling and Jeonghan can’t help to feel giddy about it. He tried to hold back a smile, but it was futile, a wide smile was painted across his face.

“Oh, you smiled,” Seungcheol pointed out as he grinned.

Jeonghan laughed before covering his mouth with his hand, hiding his sheepish smile, “Well I think you’re weird, Seungcheol.”

Seungcheol’s eyebrows rose slightly before he laughed, “That makes the both of us then.”

It was contagious, Seungcheol’s laugh. Jeonghan felt ecstatic hearing it.

Soon the food that they ordered came and both started to eat as they continued their talk. They were like a scene from every romance film that Jeonghan ever watched, two people eating dinner in a fancy place with a great view, drinking expensive wine, and flirting with each other. The difference is they weren’t involved in a romantic relationship. After they were done with the meal, Seungcheol, as expected, paid for it all. They both exited the restaurant and stood in front of Seungcheol’s car that was parked in front of the restaurant.

Seungcheol reached for his pocket and fished out a box of cigarettes and a lighter. He put one cigarette between his lips and lit the end. He exhaled a thick smoke from his mouth before asking, “Do you want some?”

Jeonghan stared deeply at how Seungcheol breathe in the smoke, holding it in for a second, before huffing it out in the most prepossessing way. He nodded slightly, accepting the offer with eyes still locking at Seungcheol’s lips. Seungcheol gave one cigarette bar to Jeonghan and voluntarily lit it with his lighter.

“Thanks,” Jeonghan managed to mutter with the lit cigarette now between his lips. He exhaled the smoke before continuing to stare at Seungcheol, who was now staring back at him.

Seungcheol blinked once, twice, before saying, “Don’t look at me like that.”

“Looking at you like what?” Jeonghan held his cigarette in his fingers, eyes still fixated at Seungcheol, watching how the older man handle his cigarette, how he kind of squint his eyes whenever he inhaled the smoke, how his mouth slightly gaped letting the smoke travel out from between his red lips, and how he unconsciously licked his lips before taking a drag on the bar.

“Like you want me to kiss you.”

It was either because of the wine from before or all the smoke from his cigarette, but Jeonghan felt tipsy. He was somehow delighted hearing Seungcheol’s comment and deep down he wasn’t denying it either. He bit his lip slightly, containing his blissfulness, and managed to say, “In your dreams, Cheol.” Before looking away.

Seungcheol laughed at the comment before putting out his cigarette, “Hey Angel, do you have class tomorrow?”

Jeonghan shook his head, “I only have to submit an assignment at three, why?”

“I kinda still want to spend time with you,” Seungcheol opened the passenger door of his car, “Want to watch a midnight movie?”

 Jeonghan hummed as he entered the car. From the bottom of his heart, he kind of felt the same thing, “Do I get to pick the movie?”

Seungcheol laughed as he made his way to the driver seat, “I’m sure there aren’t many options on midnight movies, but of course it’s your pick, Angel.”

“What are you waiting for then?” Jeonghan looked at the man who was now sitting in the driver seat before pointing at the clock on Seungcheol’s car LCD, “It’s ten thirty! Shows start at eleven!”

When they got to the theater, the only options for the midnight movie were a sci-fi movie or a shark documentary. What’s worse was the theater ran out of popcorns, so they decided to buy a big lollipop. 

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2hhp15y)

Seungcheol and Jeonghan ended up watching a sci-fi movie about some robots taking over the world. It wasn’t crappy but they both laughed at their self-made joke about the movie scenes along the way. After the movie was over, they both couldn’t stop debating over the movie ending. Jeonghan with his theory that the main character was a robot all along and Seungcheol with his theory of aliens that were sending robots to take over the earth. They both were stubborn with their own theory, so they decided to make a promise that they will watch the continuation of the movie together next year.

The mood on their way back was lively. It was late but they couldn’t stop talking. Seungcheol took his time on driving the car. He took the long way to reach Jeonghan’s studio apartment, and Jeonghan doesn’t mind about it one bit. When they finally reached Jeonghan’s place, Seungcheol parked on his usual spot and exited his car before opening the door for Jeonghan.

“Well, uh, this is me,” Jeonghan said as he glanced at his studio apartment, “Thank you so much for today, I had so much fun.”

Jeonghan was about to turn before Seungcheol grabbed his hand, “I had so much fun, too much actually, and I enjoyed everything.” Seungcheol grinned before his face turned soft, “Is it bad that I actually don’t want to part with you yet?”

Jeonghan chuckled, hands still interlocking with Seungcheol, “Cheol, its three am, and don’t you have class?”

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=sm9edu)

“I do actually, at eight,” Seungcheol pouted at the reply, “But I still want to be with you.”

“Your class is at eight? Why didn’t you tell me,” Jeonghan pouted back before sighing, “I, uh, I actually need to pick up some art supplies after I submit my assignment…” he trailed off, eyes glancing away because he was somehow embarrassed at his invitation.

Seungcheol’s face immediately lit up like a puppy, “Can I help you with that?”

Jeonghan laughed at his reaction, “Sure, if you want to.”

“I’d love to! I’ll pick you up at four,” Seungcheol grinned before fishing out his phone, “Can I have your number though?”

Jeonghan nodded before spelling out his phone number. Seungcheol happily fiddled his phone with one hand and that made Jeonghan realized that their hands were still interlocking. Seungcheol’s hand was warm and calming. Jeonghan’s heart somehow felt ease holding his hand. Jeonghan’s gaze trailed up to Seungcheol’s face. He really can’t deny that Seungcheol was the embodiment of perfection. His gaze fell to Seungcheol’s eyes and the older man caught his stare.

“You are looking like that again.” Seungcheol said, voice low, bewitching Jeonghan to lock gaze with his.

Jeonghan lost his ability to talk as he felt Seungcheol taking a step closer towards him, hands still connected. The haziness came back, this time it wasn’t because of the alcohol or the smoke from the cigarette. It was because of him, his presence, the whole air around Seungcheol was intoxicating and Jeonghan couldn’t help it, his eyes slowly closed as he felt their body pressed together.

Jeonghan was caught off guard when he felt a tingling sensation from his hand that was pulled upwards. His eyes fluttered open only to see Seungcheol was kissing his hand tenderly.

“What should I do, Yoon Jeonghan? I think I’m falling for you.”

Those words sent shivers down the younger’s spine. It sounded too good to be true and it left him breathless, engrossed by the sweet words from the man in front of him. Seungcheol smiled warmly as he bid his good night before retreating to his car.

It felt like walking from a beautiful dream, being with Seungcheol. Jeonghan felt so elated and _special_. Jeonghan sighed as he entered his place. Special? That was probably what all the girls felt like being with him.

And one thing Jeonghan forgot.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=ip4ho4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh it's so hard to transfer twitfics to AO3!! :( please read on my twitter for more fun texts and tweets yay and please hit me up cause i would love to get to know you all❤
> 
> and Jeonghan's not-so-boyfriend is called love because im torn on whether to give him a name or let it be a secret, i have a poll going on in twitter, so tell me what you guys think tru that poll or in the comments!
> 
> thank you for reading this! Please do show some love and leave comments! I'm looking forward to connect with all of you in my journey writing this. Thank you so much! <3 see you in my next updates!


	3. Temptation

Seungcheol finished his class for the day and today was his weekly gym day with Mingyu, so the two best friends went to their usual gym and started their routine with their regular personal trainer. In the middle of their training, Seungcheol stopped to look at his phone and smiled wide, super wide that it spooked Mingyu.

“You look happy, hyung, who are you texting?” Mingyu raised an eyebrow, eyes glancing at his hyung’s phone to steal a hint.

Seungcheol let out a lengthy hum as his attention was still drawn to his phone. As soon as he noticed that Mingyu was peering at him, he turned and grinned, “Jeonghan.”

Mingyu’s eyebrows flew up, “Wow really?”

Seungcheol nodded as he showed his phone screen to Mingyu, exposing his chat with Jeonghan from last night until now. Mingyu’s jaw dropped as he scrolled his hyung’s phone slowly, processing the conversation between Seungcheol and Jeonghan that looked quite comfortable, in Mingyu’s opinion. His mouth turned to a frown as he looked back at Seungcheol, “So does this mean that you won the bet?”

Seungcheol inhaled deeply as he was ready to boast about his relationship but he end up exhaling deeply before raising his shoulders, “He kinda has a boyfriend now.”

“Kinda?” Mingyu squint his eyes as he pried further.

“He says that they have mutual feelings but aren’t in an official relationship. So basically, he’s free, but, well I don’t know he kind of didn’t explain the whole thing.” Seungcheol shrugged as he tried his best to explain but judging from Mingyu’s expression, it seemed like it was all in vain.

Mingyu wiped his forehead that was sweaty, “Well uh, if he isn’t in a relationship, what’s stopping you, hyung?”

“Who says I’m stopping?”

Mingyu’s mouth formed a large ‘O’ shape before raising his hands and waving it, “I forgot that you’re _the_ Choi Seungcheol. But then again, can’t believe you’re serious about this… I mean you’re not even gay.”

“Well for a start, he’s very captivating,” Seungcheol bit his lip, “And I uh, I kinda was sexually attracted to him also…” he trailed off as he looked at Mingyu who was dumbfounded, “He’s very attractive, okay? I don’t know, something about him is just _different_ and I’m intrigued.”

“Oh wow…” Mingyu puts his hand on his mouth hysterically, “Wait ‘till everyone hears about this.”

“Whatever, you can tell them, they probably won’t believe a single thing you’re saying,” Seungcheol rolled his eyes, “And I can’t hang out today, I’m meeting Jeonghan.”

Mingyu gasped loudly, “Hyung! What happened to bros before hoes?!”

“Well he’s a guy so he’s also a bro.” Seungcheol smirked victoriously.

“Oh right,” Mingyu gave a ‘ _meh_ ’ look to his hyung and then shook his head before grabbing his hyung’s phone, “Let’s send him a photo, no one can’t resist a guy that gyms.” He quickly took a photo and sent it to Jeonghan’s chat before laughing.

“Yah!” Seungcheol yelled before grabbing back his phone and texted Jeonghan, explaining the photo, hoping that he doesn’t look weird in it.

“Aww c’mon hyung,” Mingyu whines as he tried to grab Seungcheol’s phone again, “Let’s send him a photo of you working out, he’ll probably come running to you later,” Mingyu laughed hard as he teased his hyung. Seungcheol quickly gave a ‘no’ but Mingyu still whined.

“Pleaseeeeee hyuuuuung?”

But after giving it a long thought, in the end his phone fell to Mingyu’s hands.

A preview of Seungcheol and Jeonghan's chat throughout the day:

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=r9o8m1) [](http://tinypic.com?ref=119t9op)

* * *

Seungcheol drove himself in S.Coups to Jeonghan’s favorite café after receiving the text that he’s there with Jisoo and the others. Seungcheol also sent a quick selfie before driving, not because he wanted Jeonghan to see him fresh from the shower gym, it was for no reason of course.

When he arrived at the café, he spotted the group at a seat beside the window with Jeonghan’s back visibly leaning to the window glass. Seungcheol purposely stood outside in front of the window, facing Jeonghan’s back. Seokmin and Minghao who were sitting in front of Jeonghan were about to say something when he saw Seungcheol stood there, but they quickly backed out when Seungcheol brought his finger to his lips, signaling them to keep quiet. Seungcheol scrunched low, on his knees, leveling himself with Jeonghan’s sitting height. When he was settled, he tapped on the window, seek to obtain the other man’s attention. When Jeonghan turned, Seungcheol grinned wide, he expected Jeonghan to scream or at least startled by his actions, but Jeonghan’s face showed no interest. Seungcheol frowned at the reaction and quickly stormed inside to protest,

“How come you’re not surprised?!” Seungcheol pouted as he approached Jeonghan.

Jeonghan laughed hard at Seungcheol’s whine, “It’s not like Seokmin could act and I actually saw your reflection from that mirror, but I decided to play along.” He pointed at the mirror across from him at the café counter.

“Sorry…” Seokmin apologized before grinning, “Jeonghan hyung likes to trick people a lot, so fooling him is no good.”

Seungcheol plopped himself on the sofa seat right next to Jeonghan, “Did you also trick me into falling in love with you?”

Jisoo, Minghao, Seokmin, and Seungkwan’s mouths agape.

“Yah! I didn’t trick you!” Jeonghan hit Seungcheol’s thigh lightly, earning a playful laugh from the other man, “You fell on your own.”

“Oh god, what did I just hear,” Jisoo commented while Minghao shook his head. Seokmin on the other hand was busy waving his hand in front of Seungkwan who was petrified. Jeonghan rolled his eyes at his friends’ reactions.

“Let’s just go, Cheol,” Jeonghan stood up, tapping Seungcheol by the shoulder, “If we spend one more minute here, I’ll never hear the end of it from them.”

Seungcheol laughed as he stood up and waved at Jeonghan’s groupies, “I’ll be taking Jeonghan away again today, I’ll see you all another time.” He flashed a warm smile before catching up to Jeonghan who went ahead.

They drove towards Jeonghan’s regular art supplies shop that was not very far from their campus, so it was a short drive. The shop was located at a shopping district near the city park. When they arrived, Seungcheol parked at the parking lot reserved for the shop. They both stepped out of Seungcheol’s car.

“I won’t be long,” Jeonghan stated as he looked at Seungcheol who was walking towards him.

“Take your time, Angel,” Seungcheol smiled as he took out a pack of cigarette, “I’ll wait here.”

Jeonghan nodded in response as he entered the shop, leaving Seungcheol outside smoking. He gathered all the stuff he needed and also ordered some stuff that weren’t available. He quickly paid for the whole thing and exited the shop, only to be greeted by the sight of Seungcheol who was leaning on his car getting hit on by two girls, which was nauseating in Jeonghan’s opinion, not because they were hitting on Seungcheol, no, it was because how they were acting all cutesy, Jeonghan convinced himself.

Jeonghan approached the scene, with his hands full carrying two plastic bags filled with his art supplies, and bit his lips slightly before saying, “Cheol, I’m done.”

Seungcheol turned towards Jeonghan and quickly helped the younger man, carrying both of the bags, “Let me help you with that, babe.”

Jeonghan was taken aback at how Seungcheol called him but Seungcheol seemed unaffected, smiling warmly at him. Jeonghan, who made a quick glance at the two girls that were perplexed at their interaction, got Seungcheol’s code and decided to play along.

“Cheol, who are they? Your friends?” Jeonghan leaned slightly at Seungcheol’s body pointing at the two girls.

Seungcheol slid his arm on Jeonghan’s waist and brought them closer, “I don’t know them babe.”

The two girls were mortified as they quickly rushed away from Seungcheol and Jeonghan. Jeonghan snickered at their prank followed by Seungcheol, who still had his arm around Jeonghan’s waist. Jeonghan fell silent when he felt Seungcheol rested his temple on Jeonghan’s shoulder.

“You can let go now, Cheol,” Jeonghan cooed as he nudged at Seungcheol lightly, “You could brush them off easily without us acting as boyfriends.”

Seungcheol grinned as he backed away and put Jeonghan’s bags inside his car, “I could, but that was just an excuse to call you babe.”

“Sly,” Jeonghan rolled his eyes, “You play around too much.”

Seungcheol frowned at the comment, “I’m not playing around, Angel.” He grabbed Jeonghan’s hand and dragged him away from his car towards the street.

“Yes, you are,” Jeonghan felt a tad bit of guilt seeing Seungcheol frown, “Don’t you know how many girls asked about you to me today? I lost count to be honest and uh, where are we going?”

“I don’t know, I just want to walk around with you,” Seungcheol shrugged as he led Jeonghan by the hand towards the sidewalks with all kind of stores at their sides, “And you could just brush off all the girls by saying we’re dating.”

“Why would I say that?” Jeonghan huffed at Seungcheol’s solution as he followed Seungcheol’s footsteps, “I don’t want to date you.”

Seungcheol stopped and turned to face Jeonghan, the end of his mouth tugged downwards,

“Why not?”

Jeonghan locked eyes with Seungcheol for a moment before averting it somewhere else, “I only date older men.”

“Why?”

“You ask too many questions.” Jeonghan pouted as he looked down.

Seungcheol scrunched low to meet Jeonghan’s gaze with his own, “Can’t I?”

Jeonghan can’t help but laugh, “That’s another question.”

Seungcheol grinned at him before he continued to walk, with Jeonghan’s hand still intertwined with his, “So, why older men?”

Jeonghan sighed, he gave up, Seungcheol was persistent, “Older gay men, actually. It’s because they don’t play around like you.”

Seungcheol was unable to reply; he himself knows very well that he changes partners frequently and the fact that he was straight as a stick before he met Jeonghan, “Let me be your exception then.”

“I can’t make any more exceptions, okay?”

Seungcheol stopped for the second time today, facing Jeonghan again,

“The guy you’re dating… he’s straight?”

“You’re not as slow as you look,” Jeonghan smiled as he walked forward, “That’s why I said I don’t want to fall for him. But yeah, love is cruel thing. I fell head over heels for a straight man who doesn’t even want to admit he’s dating me.”

Seungcheol fell silent as he continued to walk slowly matching Jeonghan’s pace. Jeonghan also went inaudible for a few second as the pair continued to walk aimlessly hand in hand.

“I mean, I know that he loves me just as much… but it’s hard when you have to go undercover all the time.” Jeonghan continued, justifying himself.

Seungcheol stopped for the third time that day, yanking Jeonghan towards him, “Why would he do that?”

Jeonghan sighed, shoulders slumping down, “I don’t know okay—”

“Why wouldn’t he be proud of having someone as breathtaking as you?”

Seungcheol grabbed both of Jeonghan’s hand with eyes looking straight at Jeonghan’s dark brown pupils. It was intense, Seungcheol’s gaze, yet it was also sincere. Jeonghan opened his mouth but he lost his ability to speak, he was left open-mouthed at Seungcheol’s words.

“What if I can show you that I’m serious about you? Because I am dead serious and I’m not afraid to tell the whole world that I am,” Seungcheol continued, hands gripping Jeonghan’s tight,

“I’m in love with you, Yoon Jeonghan.”

Jeonghan had never received a love confession as bold as this, not in the streets, and never had he imagined it was coming from Choi Seungcheol. Seungcheol was serious. He did not falter a single word. Jeonghan’s breath hitched at his throat as he could feel a warm feeling spreading on his cheeks.

“I know I can’t prove it to you much right now,” Seungcheol bit his lips as his eyes scanned the streets, “Oh, hold on,” He said as he spotted a florist on his right, “Wait here.” Seungcheol quickly went into the florist and came back out moments later with a bouquet of red roses in his hand.

“Here,” Seungcheol handed over the bouquet to Jeonghan, “It doesn’t seem much right now, but it’s a start. I really would give you the whole world just to show you how much. And if I can show you just how much…”

Seungcheol smiled fondly as he pointed his finger right at Jeonghan’s left chest,

“Can I have it?”

Jeonghan covered himself with the red rose bouquet because he was sure that his cheek’s hue has the same color as the roses,

“Seriously, you ask too many questions.”

When he finally lowered the bouquet, Jeonghan showed a smile that Seungcheol had never witnessed before. It was so precious, that the word precious itself was an understatement.

And that was all the answer Seungcheol ever needed.

At the end of the day they tweeted!

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=n1r02o) [](http://tinypic.com?ref=6rr4tx)

* * *

Seungcheol and Jeonghan spent the whole week together. They had a breakfast date together on the first day, even though Jeonghan wasn’t fond of the idea waking up early.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=28tkoef) [](http://tinypic.com?ref=j17yn4)

Even when Jeonghan had a major deadline by the end of the week and couldn’t hang out with Seungcheol, Seungcheol offered to Jeonghan that he would drive him home and pick him up every day.

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=m9nnmc)

He would also deliver Jeonghan some food at 3 am just because the younger man was hungry.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=16au0z9) [](http://tinypic.com?ref=29paoux) [](http://tinypic.com?ref=250lf21) [](http://tinypic.com?ref=21ll44h)

And more dates!

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=33eljy9) [](http://tinypic.com?ref=fw5443)

By the end of the week, after Jeonghan submitted his assignments, Seungcheol gave him a little surprise by buying him a whole cake of strawberry shortcake; Jeonghan’s favorite.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=i1k2ft) [](http://tinypic.com?ref=sem2wx)

Seeing all of Seungcheol and Jeonghan’s update on social media was a rare sight for Seungcheol’s friends so they held an emergency meeting at their usual; Jihoon’s studio. Seungcheol arrived Jihoon’s studio after 15 missed calls from Mingyu. When he entered, everyone in the studio stopped their activity and turned towards him.

“Hyung, finally!” Mingyu cried out, “Thought you would really bail!”

Seungcheol noticed Wonwoo was also there sitting beside Mingyu. When their eyes met, Wonwoo smiled and Seungcheol replied, “Oh hi, Wonwoo.”

“Hyung don’t ignore me!” Mingyu whined again.

“Chill out,” Seungcheol rolled his eyes as he opened the fridge that was stocked with beers, “I was just dropping Jeonghan to his friend’s house.” He took out a can and opened it with a loud click as he sat down between Chan and Hansol who were playing with the playstation.

“So Cheol,” Soonyoung started, he was sitting on the other couch with Jihoon sitting between his open legs, arms around the smaller man as his chin rested on Jihoon’s shoulder, “Mingyu told us all about your… um, progress with Jeonghan.”

Seungcheol took a sip on his beer as he raised an eyebrow, “And?”

“Tell us how, hyung!” Chan paused his game and turned towards his hyung, “Are you guys dating now?”

“No we aren’t dating Channie,” Seungcheol ruffled Chan’s hair before telling his friends the whole story on how he first met Jeonghan until his recent ‘love confession’ and after he was done, all of his friends’ mouth were gaping open, shocked, and dumbstruck at Seungcheol’s stories.

“Wow Cheol,” Jihoon was the first to respond, “I didn’t expect you’re _this_ serious, and now you’re actually falling for him?” Jihoon shook his head in disbelief.

“I told you he was very captivating,” Jun shrugged, “But I never thought that you would really fall for him though.”

Seungcheol pouted, “He’s just… I don’t know, I never felt like this with anyone before, okay?”

“You’re all the talk lately,” Wonwoo added, “All the girls on my major were questioning on how you’re not dating any girls these few days and also not replying to their messages.”

“Yeah, a few girls questioned me and Mingyu about you too,” said Hansol, “We told them to fuck off though.” He laughed as he high fived Mingyu.

“So, does this mean you won the bet, hyung?” Chan asked.

“I don’t know if I’ll date him since he’s still with this guy,” Seungcheol sighed as he reached out to his back pocket, fishing out his wallet and took out his credit card, “Let’s just drop the whole bet thing. Let’s just say that I lost and here’s my card, you guys may use it all you want for a day.”

All of his friends exchanged glances before Soonyoung spoke up, “But Cheol, there’s still a week and a half left.”

Seungcheol sighed as he emptied his can of beer, “I know, but I don’t want to date him because of the bet.”

Everyone fell silent, mainly because they weren’t expecting Seungcheol to act like this. Never in a million years had they imagine Seungcheol would really fall in love with someone and moreover, it’s a guy.

“What if we just use your card at that new club this Saturday? I heard they have this huge opening party with various DJs and all,” Mingyu suggested, “And you should ask Jeonghan and his friends to come, I want to meet him!” The others nodded, agreeing at Mingyu’s idea.

“Make him bring his cutie Chinese friend!” Jun quickly chimed in.

Seungcheol hummed, contemplating on Mingyu’s idea, “I’ll go ask him then.” He finally said as he typed on his phone, texting a certain man who has been occupying his mind all week.

Meanwhile on Jeonghan’s end, he was also being questioned by his friends at Minghao’s place.

“He did WHAT?” Seungkwan’s eyes were wide open and his nostrils flared after hearing the story of Seungcheol’s brave love confession to Jeonghan.

“Oh, wow he’s bold,” Minghao shrugged his shoulders, “Can’t believe _the_ Choi Seungcheol did that to you.” Jeonghan lifted his shoulders as a substitute for ‘ _I don’t know’_.

“So hyung…” Seokmin chimed in, “Did you accept his confession?”

All of them stayed silent, eyes fixated on Jeonghan, waiting for the man to answer. Jeonghan pursed his lips as he crossed his hands, “Well, I don’t know.”

“What do you mean you don’t know?!” Jisoo exclaimed as he grabbed Jeonghan by the shoulders, “Hannie, the main reason you’re suffering with your ‘boyfriend’ is because he’s afraid to show you off and now there’s Choi Seungcheol who fucking confessed to you in the middle of the street and he’s not afraid to post you on his twitter that has 10k followers!”

“Wow Jisoo snapped,” Minghao mouth went open before snickering.

“Hyung is now more furious than Seungkwan,” Seokmin laughed hard, “But Jisoo Hyung does have a point though. I mean they’re both originally straight, but Choi Seungcheol is not afraid to be with you.”

“Not to mention he’s richer, much much more handsome, and also has a bright future ahead,” Seungkwan added as he counted with his fingers, “Hyung you could just lay around all day at home while your hot husband does all the work, what a _life._ ”

“Aren’t we taking this a little bit too far?” Jeonghan rolled his eyes, “I’ll… I’ll see if he’s serious or not over time…” he finally sighed in defeat.

 “And if he’s really serious about this…?” Jisoo narrowed his eyes as he demanded an answer from Jeonghan.

Jeonghan took a deep breath, “I’ll… think about it.”

Jisoo, Minghao, Seokmin, and Seungkwan all groaned in annoyance over Jeonghan’s answer. Jeonghan only grinned in defense. Just then, Jeonghan’s phone on Minghao’s bed chimed, indicating someone has texted him. Jeonghan plopped to the bed and quickly fiddled with his phone to see who the text was from. It was none other than Choi Seungcheol, the man who they were talking about moments ago.

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=21etjbr)

“Guys,” Jeonghan called out to his friends, “Seungcheol just asked us if we could go with them to this new club this Saturday.”

“Us as in _us_?” Seokmin asked as he pointed himself and the rest of his friends. Jeonghan nodded.

“Them as in, Seungcheol and his friends?” Jisoo reassured. Jeonghan nodded.

“This Saturday, are we talking about that new fucking elite club opening party?” Minghao asked. Jeonghan nodded.

“Do we even have a reason to say no?” Seungkwan added. This time Jeonghan shook his head.

* * *

It was Saturday night and Seungcheol was getting ready to go. He wore a grey checkered coat with a white shirt in the inside, paired with a black slim pants. He sent a quick text to Jeonghan telling him that he’s picking him up in 10 minutes.

When Seungcheol does arrive, Jeonghan was waiting outside, leaning on the wall, in a black long-sleeved satin shirt with some black pants. Seungcheol pulled up beside the place Jeonghan was leaning on and opened his window.

“Hey Angel,” Seungcheol called out, “Looking beautiful as always.”

Jeonghan smiled as he approached Seungcheol’s car before letting himself in, “Doesn’t this feel like the first time we met?” and Seungcheol replied with a small chuckle.

“So, your friends went ahead?” Seungcheol asked as he fiddled with his phone, picking a song for the car.

“Yeah apparently,” Jeonghan sighed as he secured his seatbelts because ‘ _Safety first_ ’ Seungcheol always said, “They insist that I should go with you.”

Seungcheol laughed before stepping on his gas, “I should thank your friends more.”

When Jeonghan didn’t answer back, Seungcheol gave the other man a quick glance. It turns out Jeonghan was busy typing on his phone with a displeased look, “Something wrong, Angel?”

“Oh? Uh…” Jeonghan stuttered as he discarded his phone, “It’s nothing…”

“Your not-so-boyfriend or whatever he is, looking for you?” Seungcheol asked again.

“It’s more like I’m looking for him,” Jeonghan slumped down on his seat, “He hasn’t been replying since yesterday.”

“Maybe he’s busy or something? You mentioned he was out of town before, right?” Seungcheol tried to reason.

“Yeah but…” Jeonghan pouted before huffing, “Whatever, he could do anything he like, so could I.”

Seungcheol laughed at how childish Jeonghan’s actions were, “Don’t think about it too much, Angel. We’re all going to have fun anyways.”

Jeonghan muttered a quick ‘ _I guess so’_ before grabbing Seungcheol’s phone and changed the song to his favorite tune to pick up his mood.

When they arrived at the club, Seungcheol was greeted with a man in black suits at the main door. The man showed them their VIP lounge on the second floor with the view of the dance floor downstairs. It was packed with bodies dancing on the dance floor, and loud music blasted from the DJ’s speakers. The VIP lounge had a table with four couches surrounding its sides. Both of Seungcheol and Jeonghan’s groupies were already there, including Wonwoo. It looks like both of the group already warmed up to each other.

“Hey hyung! Finally, you made it!” Mingyu called Seungcheol over to the couch where the group was seating, he was seating beside Jisoo and Wonwoo, “Took a quick detour with Jeonghan?” he winked at Seungcheol.

“To the nearest hotel?” Jisoo chimed in, elbowing Mingyu before laughing hard, followed by Mingyu and Wonwoo.

Seungcheol rolled his eyes, “Seems like you’ve all met Jeonghan’s friends,” Seungcheol then slings his arm on Jeonghan’s shoulder, “Angel, meet Mingyu, the annoying one.”

“Hey!” Mingyu cried out but then looked at Jeonghan before offering his hand, “Hello, I’m Mingyu, Seungcheol hyung’s junior! And this is Wonwoo, the love of my life.” Wonwoo nudged on Mingyu’s side, the younger cried out a ‘ _what was that for?_ ’ before looking back at Jeonghan.

“I’m Jeonghan,” Jeonghan shook Mingyu and Wonwoo’s hand one at a time, “Seungcheol told me a lot about you guys.”

“Did he mention how much I love Wonwoo?”

“Yes, and how you’re 24/7 a big baby,” Seungcheol added as he pulled Jeonghan away despite the protest of his tall junior. Seungcheol then brought Jeonghan to Hansol and Jun who were seating with Seungkwan and Minghao.

“Seems like you guys are having fun,” Seungcheol smiled widely, specifically at Jun who was sitting comfortably beside Minghao.

“Not as much as you, Cheollie,” Jun playfully winked at Seungcheol, “And you must be Jeonghan! You’re prettier than what I’ve heard, I’m Jun.” Jun offered a hand to Jeonghan but Seungcheol shook it instead.

“Eyes on your own prize, Jun,” Seungcheol smirked as he squeezed Jun’s hand before letting it go.

“Whoopsie, sorry,” Jun playfully laughed as he retreated his hand, earning a laugh from Minghao.

“I’m Hansol, Seungcheol Hyung’s junior,” Hansol offered his hand this time, “It’s nice to meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you both,” Jeonghan laughed as he shook Hansol’s hand, “I’m Jeonghan.”

Seungcheol then pulled Jeonghan away again as he waved at Jun, Hansol, Seungkwan, and Minghao, “You guys have fun then.”

“So, Jun with Minghao?” Jeonghan chuckled as Seungcheol dragged him towards an empty couch beside Soonyoung, Jihoon, and Chan who were seating with Seokmin.

“Yeah, he’s been dying to meet Minghao,” Seungcheol sat down, followed by Jeonghan. Soonyoung quickly turned towards them with a wide grin.

“Oh! Hello, you must be Jeonghan?” Soonyoung quickly offered his hand, “I’m Soonyoung! It’s nice to finally meet you!”

“I’m Jihoon,” Jihoon smiled a bit at Jeonghan before offering his own hand, “Seungcheol always talks about you.”

“And I’m Chan!” Chan chimed in, “Hyung talks about you like a lot!”

Jeonghan shook their hands respectively, “I’m Jeonghan,” he glanced at Seungcheol before smirking, “Really? What kind of talks?”

“Basically, he has this huge crush on you,” Soonyoung winked playfully at Jeonghan, “But you probably know that already.”

“Oh really?” Jeonghan laughed, “Is that true, Cheol?”

Seungcheol playfully rolled his eyes as he leaned towards Jeonghan’s ear, hot breath tickling the younger’s ear, “Cheeky.” Seungcheol breathed out, making Jeonghan jolt away with red blush spreading from his cheeks towards his ears.

Seungcheol laughed as he backed away before taking two glass of martini from the table and giving one to Jeonghan. Jeonghan took the glass and Seungcheol playfully clink their glass together,

“Cheers, to you Angel.”

As the night progresses, the two groups warmed up to each other with the help of alcohol and loud music. Jeonghan was long gone on the dance floor with Jun, Minghao, Seungkwan, Hansol, Chan, Seokmin, Mingyu, and Soonyoung, while Seungcheol was chilling on the bar downstairs with Wonwoo, Jisoo, and Jihoon, accompanied by a couple shots of negroni.

Seungcheol took off his coat as he stood up before throwing his coat to Jihoon, “I’m going to look for Jeonghan.”

He then made his way towards the dance floor, searching for a certain brown-haired man. The dance floor was packed with bodies swaying to the beat of the music. Sweat trailed down Seungcheol’s neck as he could feel the air was getting hotter as he goes further towards the center. A couple of girls were eyeing him, sending him a playful smile and a wink before they started shaking their bodies in front of Seungcheol, attempting to seduce the man. Seungcheol gave them a smile, rejecting them politely, but the girls were persistent, they started to playfully touch Seungcheol’s hand, long red polished nails trailing on Seungcheol’s arm. Just then Seungcheol felt a weight on his right shoulder. It was none other than the man he was searching for, reeking alcohol with a shot of vodka on his right hand.

“Flirting with other girls are you, Seungcheol?” Jeonghan’s head leaned on Seungcheol’s shoulder, “Naughty.” He teased with a wide smirk on his face. He’s heavily drunk, Seungcheol mentally noted.

“No, I’m not,” Seungcheol frowned before taking away Jeonghan’s shot, “Enough drinks for you.”

Jeonghan whined in displease before pouting and turning around, walking away towards the bar. Seungcheol followed closely behind him. Jeonghan sat on the bar, “A strawberry daiquiri puh-lease,” he asked the bartender playfully.

Seungcheol sat closely beside him, “I thought I told you no more drinks, hmm?” Seungcheol hummed, demanding an answer from the drunken young man.

“Aww,” Jeonghan pouted cutely, “But you can’t tell me what to do, Cheollie.” He grinned as he sipped the daiquiri that was served by the bartender.

Seungcheol smiled as he shook his head, Jeonghan was too cute for him to resist, “An old fashioned,” He ordered to the bartender, “A strawberry daiquiri on this weather, really?” He then took a sip on his glass that was served by the bartender.

Jeonghan groaned in annoyance, “What? I love strawberries.” He licked his lips in delight.

That took a wrong turn for Seungcheol. He could feel his desires burning up. Seungcheol couldn’t help it, he leaned closer towards Jeonghan’s ear, “Act like that again and who knows what I’ll do to you, Angel.” He growled with a low voice.

Jeonghan smirked, unaffected by the threat Seungcheol was giving him. It was Jeonghan’s turn to lean towards Seungcheol’s ear, lips playfully brushing on the tips of Seungcheol’s ear, “And you’ll do what?” Jeonghan taunted with a chuckle and it made Seungcheol’s blood rush south.

Before Seungcheol could do anything, Jeonghan put down his glass and jumped off his seat before walking towards the dance floor, grinning playfully at Seungcheol in the process. Seungcheol also stood up and followed the younger man back into the dance floor. He stuck close on Jeonghan’s back, afraid to lose the drunken man again.

When they do reach a certain spot on the dance floor that was less crowded, Jeonghan started to dance, hips swaying in time of the beat. Seungcheol stood still in front of him, watching how the other man moved his hips in a motion that was oh-so tempting as colored lights lit his face that was showing an expression as if he was on cloud nine. When the younger man realized that Seungcheol was only staring, he once again leaned close to Seungcheol’s ear and breathed out a “Dance with me?” before playfully grabbing Seungcheol’s upper arm. Seungcheol groaned, voice low, from the touch. He started to move his body in time with the younger man and Jeonghan’s face was pleased.

As the couple swayed to the beat, Jeonghan was dangerously treading on Seungcheol’s sanity. The younger man started to dance seductively as his hands roam on Seungcheol’s build, Seungcheol could feel his lower part getting uncomfortable from being restrained. Just when he thought it wouldn’t get worse, Jeonghan turned around, back pressed closely on Seungcheol’s front as he continued to sway his body, every friction sending jolts of electricity down Seungcheol’s body. He swore that Jeonghan probably already knows about the tent down on Seungcheol’s pants. He puts his hands steadily on Jeonghan’s hip, as he rested his chin on Jeonghan’s shoulder with lips touching the younger’s slender neck.

“Don’t tempt me, Angel.”

Jeonghan let out a small moan and the next thing he knows was getting pulled towards the VIP lounge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update!! i usually update on twitter first with and compile it before updating here lol please hit me up there @1004__0808
> 
> thank you for reading this up until this far! Please do show some love by kudos and leave comments! I'm looking forward to connect with all of you in my journey writing this. 
> 
> Thank you <3 and i'll see you in my next updates!


	4. Serendipity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING NSFW CONTENTS AHEAD

When Seungcheol opened the VIP lounge door, he mentally sighed in relief that there was no one there. Everyone else was probably busy dancing or hanging out in the bar, he assumed. He quickly pulled Jeonghan in and closed the door behind him. He pinned Jeonghan to the nearest wall and leaned towards the other, hand cupping Jeonghan’s cheek. Seungcheol stopped for a second with lips hovering in front of Jeonghan’s plump red lips, somewhat asking for a permission, any small gesture, to continue. When he saw the Jeonghan stood still with eyes closing and lips parted, Seungcheol didn’t hesitate to press his lips on Jeonghan’s. His lips enveloped Jeonghan’s lower lip in a steady motion. Jeonghan’s lip was full, it was soft, and it was _luscious_. Seungcheol never imagined that kissing a guy would be this sweet. Seungcheol couldn’t help to deepen the kiss, building it to something more intense, more _pleasureable_.

Seungcheol’s free hand snaked around the younger’s small waist, pressing them closer and Jeonghan responded by circling his arms around Seungcheol’s neck. Seungcheol slightly bit Jeonghan’s lower lip, earning a moan from Jeonghan and Seungcheol used the opportunity to slide his tongue inside the younger’s mouth, meeting Jeonghan’s in an intense battle for domination. It was truly intoxicating. Seungcheol’s body was burning lust, craving for more, and wanting none but Jeonghan writhing under him on the sheets.

Seungcheol parted from the kiss, staring intensely at the other. Jeonghan’s face was disheveled, panting with eyes full of lust as saliva glistened his lips. The younger whined when Seungcheol wasn’t kissing him anymore, he slowly parted his lips and stuck his tongue out with a wanton face, tugging on the back of Seungcheol’s hair and Seungcheol need no other cue to quickly kiss Jeonghan passionately.

“Ch-cheol…” Jeonghan whimpered at the sudden attack and Seungcheol moved back again for the second time, but this time he went straight towards the crook of Jeonghan’s neck, peppering it with kisses up to the skin under Jeonghan’s ear before sliding his tongue back down to the crook.

Jeonghan’s body shivered in delight as a breathy moan escaped his lips right on to Seungcheol’s ear and it did none but fueling Seungcheol’s desire to sink his teeth on the soft white skin before sucking it hard, surely leaving a purplish red mark later. When Jeonghan’s legs gave up, Seungcheol slid his legs between the younger’s, supporting his body. He could feel Jeonghan’s hardened member from the slight touch of his legs.

Seungcheol continued to kiss Jeonghan intensely as his hands roam on the other’s slender build before sliding down to Jeonghan’s lower back, cupping his butt cheeks.

“Up baby,” Seungcheol breathed, urging Jeonghan to sling his legs around Seungcheol.

When Jeonghan did sling his legs around, Seungcheol steadied his grip before lifting Jeonghan up and carrying him towards the nearest couch. He put the younger down on to the sofa before kissing Jeonghan hungrily once again. Jeonghan moaned erotically when Seungcheol pressed his knee on to Jeonghan’s hardened member and it drove Seungcheol crazy. He shifted their position until Jeonghan’s back was lying down on the seat and Seungcheol hovering on top of him.

Jeonghan was lying down under Seungcheol, face flushed, chest heaved, and face full of lust. It was quite a view, Seungcheol thought to himself. Nothing this perfect can belong in this world. Jeonghan truly has the beauty of an angel with skin as white as snow and lips as red as cherries. Jeonghan was _ethereal_ and Seungcheol was too afraid to break him. Seungcheol pulled back and sat down, leaving a confused Jeonghan who was still lying down on the couch.

“You don’t know what I might do to you, Angel,” Seungcheol said as he grabbed a glass of martini from the table, “You might not like it.”

Jeonghan sat up without a word and there was a brief silence after that. Seungcheol continued to sip on his glass. He started thinking about things that would make him cringe, his past embarrassing moments or nails screeching on a chalkboard—that would be enough to calm Seungcheol Jr. down.

But what Jeonghan did shocked Seungcheol the most. Jeonghan moved his legs over and sat down on Seungcheol’s lap. His face was red, Seungcheol wasn’t sure it was because Jeonghan was drunk or he was shy with his own actions.

Jeonghan sling his arms around Seungcheol’s neck,

“What if I _want_ you to?”

It sounded more like a plead rather than a question and Seungcheol didn’t waste any more second to devour Jeonghan’s red lips.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Seungcheol cursed, “You’re driving me crazy.”

Seungcheol’s hands slipped under Jeonghan’s silk black shirt. Jeonghan’s body shivered from the contact; cold hands meeting his warm body, skin burning at every small touch. It wasn’t an unpleasant sensation, it was _thrilling_.

Seungcheol lifted Jeonghan’s shirt up to the younger’s mouth and Jeonghan spontaneously bit his shirt so Seungcheol could have better access. Seungcheol started by licking the space between his chest in an upward motion and Jeonghan’s body arched at the contact. Seungcheol’s hands made its way to Jeonghan’s pink buds, brushing over it, giving it small light touches before pinching it in a pleasurable way. Jeonghan let out a muffled moan as he rolled his hips forward eagerly, brushing their erection together. Seungcheol brought his tongue to Jeonghan’s left bud, flicking his tongue over it in a repeated motion before sucking the reddened bud. His right hand found its way downwards to the tent on Jeonghan’s pants, palming Jeonghan’s erection on a circular motion.

“C-Cheol…!” Jeonghan moaned loudly, releasing the shirt that he was biting. His body shuddered in delight from Seungcheol’s actions, “A-ah _please_ , d-don’t…” his moan was breathy now and it was driving Seungcheol crazy.

Seungcheol looked up,

“ _Don’t_?”

He chuckled in the sexiest way possible and Jeonghan bit down his lip,

“D-Don’t tease…”

Seungcheol licked his lips. Jeonghan was very honest when he’s drunk and Seungcheol wasn’t complaining. Seungcheol moved his head towards Jeonghan’s ear.

“What do you want me to do then, Angel?”

Seungcheol asked once again, seductively. His finger touched Jeonghan’s erection in a circular motion, squeezing it once in a while, purposely teasing the younger more to the extent that Jeonghan started to whine, body squirming crazily.

Jeonghan’s hands found its way around Seungcheol’s neck once again as he buried his face on the crook of Seungcheol’s neck,

“P-Please…?”

“Hmmm? I won’t know if you don’t say it, Angel.”

“ _Fuck_ , Ch-Cheol… please,” Jeonghan cried desperately, “Please, please, _please_ …”

“Say it again,” Seungcheol stopped his action for a second, waiting a reply from the boy on top of him. He could feel Jeonghan’s nail digging deep on his back. Jeonghan let out a breathy whine, sounding out his desperation and annoyance towards Seungcheol’s actions. But before Jeonghan could reply, the VIP lounge door flew open, revealing a shocked Soonyoung and Jihoon standing still.

“Oopsie…” Soonyoung grinned, elbowing Jihoon, “We didn’t know that this room was taken…”

Seungcheol mentally cursed his friends but he quickly stood up, which caused Jeonghan to stand up also. Seungcheol grabbed Jeonghan by the hand and pulled him towards the door.

“We’re going back first,” Seungcheol said hurriedly, passing by Soonyoung and Jihoon, “Take care of the rest.” And Soonyoung nodded in reply.

They both made their way towards the parking lot immediately, entering Seungcheol’s favorite car, S.Coups. It was 2 am and his apartment wasn’t far from the club, so this won’t be a long painful ride, he thought to himself as he opened the door for Jeonghan and closing it after making sure that Jeonghan was safely inside. He quickly entered the driver’s seat and started his car before stepping on the gas. Jeonghan leaned on Seungcheol’s shoulder from his seat. His face was still red from the alcohol and his eyes were in dazed with lips parting in a small gap.

“Wait a bit okay, Angel?” Seungcheol assured as he drove as fast as he can, exiting the club towards the main road, “This won’t take long.”

Jeonghan nodded slightly before dropping his head towards Seungcheol’s lap, positioning his head in between Seungcheol’s stomach and steering wheel with face looking upwards. His head was lying right on top of Seungcheol’s erection and Seungcheol couldn’t help but yelp at the contact.

“Angel…” Seungcheol breathed as his free hand brushed the strands of Jeonghan’s hair that was covering his face, “You’re dangerously close to…” He trailed off, eyeing his erection, hoping that Jeonghan would understand.

Jeonghan lifted his head up slightly, shifting his position so his face was now looking downwards hovering right on top of Seungcheol’s erection. Jeonghan slithered his hands on Seungcheol’s lap towards Seungcheol hardened member, palming it before giving it a light squeeze, earning a moan from Seungcheol who was trying so hard to focus driving.

“Jeonghan… Angel. _Don’t_ ,” Seungcheol warned as he brushed the back of Jeonghan’s hair.

Jeonghan glanced at Seungcheol, raising one of his eyebrows in a questioning look,

“ _Don’t_?”

He scoffed before working his hands on Seungcheol’s pants, opening the button and the zipper. There was a visible stain on Seungcheol’s briefs from his pre come. Jeonghan gulped for a second before pulling down Seungcheol’s briefs, releasing his throbbing erection. Jeonghan gulped again for the second time, face clearly showing that he’s overwhelmed at the size of Seungcheol’s cock. Seungcheol hissed when Jeonghan touched the tip slightly, trying his best to focus on the road.

“Angel…” Seungcheol growled low, “ _Baby_ , don’t.” He warned for the second time.

But Jeonghan didn’t listen; instead he took Seungcheol’s tip into his mouth slowly going down. Seungcheol moaned from the feeling of Jeonghan’s mouth around his shaft, it was hot and wet. Seungcheol’s cock twitched and Jeonghan could feel it getting bigger inside his mouth. Jeonghan continued to lower his head until Seungcheol’s base, controlling his gag reflex so he won’t choke. Once he was comfortable, he started to bob his head up and down in a steady pace. He swirled his tongue around the shaft occasionally and it made Seungcheol moan loud.

“Fuck,” Seungcheol gripped Jeonghan’s brown hair tight as Jeonghan sucked hard on the shaft before releasing it with a loud pop, “Baby if you keep that up I might cum…”

“You were saying don’t,” Jeonghan smirked before sticking out his tongue to lick the head in a circular motion, “But clearly you were enjoying it, _hmm_?”

Seungcheol cupped Jeonghan’s chin with his free hand as he shook his head, “Didn’t know you’re such a tease, babe.”

“But you…” Jeonghan swallowed Seungcheol’s cock once again, “Teased me first…” He managed to say in between his actions, “So this is your punishment…” his hands started to work along with his mouth

“ _Oh god_ , Angel…” Seungcheol’s train of swears escaped out of his lips as Jeonghan increased his pace, “Fuck, you’re _so_ _good_ at this Angel…” Jeonghan smiled from the praise as he continued to work on Seungcheol’s shaft with the help of Seungcheol’s hand that was gripping his hair. He was so _close_. Jeonghan was driving him crazy.

Seungcheol pulled Jeonghan’s head up as he whispered to his ear, “You actually want me to cum all over your pretty face huh?”

Jeonghan moaned at Seungcheol’s words as saliva escaped his mouth, threading down.

“Patience, Angel,” Seungcheol licked Jeonghan’s ear, as his hand traveled down to Jeonghan’s ass, “I have another place in mind though.”

They arrived at Seungcheol’s apartment shortly after, Seungcheol mentally sighed that it wasn’t a long ride or else he would surely come all over from Jeonghan’s blowjob. He parked the car on his usual spot and exited the car after fixing his pants, followed by Jeonghan.

As soon as they entered the lift, Seungcheol pushed Jeonghan to the wall behind him, locking both of his arms above his head with one arm and kissed him intensely. He only let go of the kiss for a brief second to press his floor button, the top floor, his own personal space. Seungcheol didn’t care about the camera inside the lift and neither did Jeonghan, the younger was too aroused to care.

The lift opened with a ‘ding’ as they arrived at the top floor. Seungcheol quickly opened the door with his key card and pulled Jeonghan in. It was dark and the only thing illuminating their way was the city lights from the large windows on the living room. There was a set of stairs on the side of the living room leading to the second floor where Seungcheol’s room was.

When they entered the room, Seungcheol turned on the lights and pulled Jeonghan towards his king size bed. He sat on the edge and positioned Jeonghan in front of him.

“Kneel,” He ordered and Jeonghan complied, leveling himself with Seungcheol’s hip. Seungcheol grabbed Jeonghan by the chin, “Let’s continue where we left off.”

Jeonghan didn’t say a word as he unfastened Seungcheol’s pants with both of his hands and pulled it down until it was on the other man’s ankle. Seungcheol pulled Jeonghan by the hair and positioned the younger right in front of his throbbing cock,

“What a view,” Seungcheol cooed, “But you must be tired of people calling you pretty, huh?”

Jeonghan smirked, “I’m much more than just a pretty face, you know.”

“I know,” Seungcheol’s lips tugged upwards as he brushed Jeonghan’s hair tenderly,

“You’re much _much_ more than that Angel.”

Jeonghan started to work on Seungcheol’s erection once again, bobbing his head up and down along the shaft followed by his hand. He occasionally sucked Seungcheol’s cock hard before pulling it out and it made Seungcheol moaned loud as praises escaped the man’s mouth. Seungcheol tried his best not to fuck Jeonghan’s mouth hard; he kept a steady pace as he controlled Jeonghan through the grip of his hair. Jeonghan was skilled at this, Seungcheol thought on the back of his head, and Seungcheol was close. _Very close_.

“How come you’re insanely good at this, Angel?” Seungcheol breathed out as fucked Jeonghan’s pretty red lips in a quicker, _harder,_ pace, “I’m so fucking close…”

A series of curse escaped Seungcheol’s mouth as he releases his seeds inside Jeonghan’s mouth. He pulled Jeonghan’s hair back before he pumped the rest of his cum on the younger man’s face; tainting his beautiful angel with his sticky white cum. Jeonghan let his mouth hang open, showing Seungcheol how much of his cum was inside him, letting a few drop drip down from the corner of his mouth before swallowing it completely.

“Fuck,” Seungcheol exhaled deeply as he wiped the remaining cum from the corner of Jeonghan’s mouth. He was in trance, bewitched by Jeonghan’s play, “You’re fucking killing me with that.”

Seungcheol helped Jeonghan up as he opened Jeonghan’s shirt buttons one by one, exposing his white skin. Seungcheol peppered kiss all over Jeonghan’s chest as he continued to open until the very last button, tracing a circle with his tongue around Jeonghan’s belly button. Jeonghan’s body was slender, white, and soft. Seungcheol snaked his arms around the younger’s waist. He fits so perfectly around Seungcheol’s arms.

Seungcheol pressed his lips on Jeonghan’s neck, adding another series of hickey before inhaling Jeonghan’s scent. It was a faint scent but Jeonghan smelled so sweet, so intoxicating. It stirred something inside Seungcheol; body reacting to his scent, making him crazy. He guided Jeonghan on to his bed, positioning Jeonghan on his four with his ass held up high facing Seungcheol.

Seungcheol pulled down Jeonghan’s pants slowly, releasing Jeonghan’s throbbing erection that was leaking pre cum on the tip. The younger let out a small moan as his cock was finally freed. Seungcheol grabbed a lube and a pack of condoms from his bed side drawer before positioning himself right in front of Jeonghan’s butt cheeks. He gave it a light squeeze before parting it, revealing the puckered hole in between that was throbbing and hot. Seungcheol slicked his fingers with the cold lube and touched the puckered hole slightly, letting Jeonghan accustomed to the feeling. Jeonghan’s breath hitched as he braced himself from the cool sensation on his hole.

Seungcheol entered a digit into the tight hole and a moan escaped the younger’s lips. Seungcheol then proceeded to fuck Jeonghan’s hot throbbing hole in a steady motion, allowing Jeonghan to adapt with his fingers. When Jeonghan’s moans turned into needy whines, he added another digit, scissoring the hole and rubbing the insides, relaxing the tensed muscle around it. His other hand reached out to Jeonghan’s cock, pumping it with his slick lubed hands.

“C-Cheol—ah, ah I—I can’t take it…” Jeonghan whimpered on the sheets, pushing back his ass against Seungcheol’s fingers in attempt for something more and harder, “Hurry… please…?”

Seungcheol chuckled. He added the third finger, fucking Jeonghan’s insides harder, “Someone’s eager I see?”

Jeonghan moaned again desperately, “Ah Seungcheol—! P-Please… I-I want…”

Seungcheol licked his lips. He pulled out his fingers, earning another needy moan for Jeonghan, “You sure it’s okay?”

Jeonghan panted as he turned to Seungcheol, “You… you never even fucked a guy.”

Seungcheol raised his eyebrow, “Well that’s true, but I read a few things…”

Jeonghan looked at Seungcheol for a long second, contemplating. He then pushed the other man onto the headboard. Seungcheol was confused but he complied anyway, resting his back on the black headboard of his bed. Jeonghan got on his four and grabbed the box of condom, retrieving a pack and opening it. He hovered over Seungcheol’s cock and began to put the condom on Seungcheol’s throbbing erection, pressing the tip thus no air incorporates before rolling it down the shaft.

Seungcheol brushed the hair on Jeonghan’s head, “There’s nothing different with putting on condoms, Angel.”

“Of course, there’s nothing different with that,” Jeonghan scoffed, before licking his lips and moving forward so his body was hovering on top of Seungcheol’s cock, “I’ll… I’ll do it for you.”

Seungcheol’s eyebrows flew up, mouth forming an ‘o’ before he licked his lips in delight. It was such a sight. Jeonghan, prepped and ready, hovering over his throbbing erection, all set to drop at any moment.

“As you please, Angel,” Seungcheol held one of Jeonghan’s hand and kissed it tenderly, “I love you.”

Jeonghan face turn into a shade of red. He bit down a smile before leaning in to kiss Seungcheol on the lips. Seungcheol let out a small chuckle but it was soon replaced with a hiss when he felt Jeonghan’s hot wet hole swallowing the tip of his cock. Jeonghan moaned loud, a breathy series of ‘ah’s as he slowly dropped down taking all of Seungcheol’s length, body arching in the most beautiful way. He took a moment to pant when he reached the base of Seungcheol’s cock, acclimating to the feeling, before he levered himself up again with his legs as support. Seungcheol’s head fell back as Jeonghan started to move, he let out a deep growl and it made Jeonghan’s cock twitch in delight. Jeonghan continued to move in a steady pace as the room was filled with moans and pants. Seungcheol traveled his hands on Jeonghan’s chest, playing with both of the pink buds, earning a louder moan from the younger man.

When Jeonghan’s legs gave up, Seungcheol supported him with his hands on Jeonghan’s ass. Jeonghan leaned until their body was pressed together as he let Seungcheol take over. He moaned loudly at the new angle as Seungcheol’s cock hitting him deeper.

“F-Fuck, Cheol, Cheol…!” Jeonghan whimpered as he chanted the other man’s name loudly, gripping his hands on Seungcheol’s shoulders, “D-Deeper… please, please, _please_ ,” He pleaded as he felt Seungcheol let out a shaky moan.

Seungcheol lifted Jeonghan up and Jeonghan whined when he felt empty. He then pushed the younger until he was on his four again with ass held up high facing Seungcheol’s cock. Seungcheol once again pounded the tight hole, harder and deeper with the new position and Jeonghan moaned erotically. Seungcheol leaned to press kisses on Jeonghan’s shoulder, adding another series of hickeys, marking the younger.

“ _Mine_ ,” Seungcheol growled low against Jeonghan’s ear and Jeonghan whimpered at the contact.

Seungcheol was close, _so fucking close_. He fastened his pace as their moaned collided in every thrust. Jeonghan was also close; he gripped the sheets tighter as his moans became erratic.

Jeonghan came all over the sheets in a long moan and Seungcheol followed after. His arms gave out as he dropped down onto the sheets, panting. Seungcheol removed his cock from Jeonghan’s hole and Jeonghan hissed at the contact. He discarded the used condom somewhere around the floor.

Jeonghan sighed as he lay on his back with Seungcheol still hovering on top of him. It was _amazing_. Both of them can’t deny that statement one bit. He slowly closed his eyes but quickly opening it again when he felt Seungcheol moved.

Seungcheol grabbed the whole strand of condoms, opening the top one with his mouth.

“Who said we’re stopping at one?”

And it was a long, _long_ , night for the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kill me please. LMAO
> 
> I'M SORRY FOR THE SUPER LATE UPDATE but i hope it satisfied u all lmao  
> it's my first full written smut that i published! i hope i did well, please do tell me how you think of the chapter tru the comments or my cc https://curiouscat.me/1004__0808 or hit me up on twt! @1004__0808
> 
> and as always thank you for reading this up until this far! Please do show some love by kudos and leave comments! 
> 
> i'll see you in my next updates! <3


	5. Best Decision

Jeonghan opened his eyes to a place that was unfamiliar to him. He blinked once, twice, thrice, and realized this place wasn’t his room. He sat up and looked around. This definitely wasn’t his room. The room screamed sumptuous. The room was themed black and gold and Jeonghan was lying down on a king-sized bed with a fuzzy black blanket wrapped around him. There’s a large TV in front of him with two large speakers beside it. There was a narrow corridor on the side of the room leading to a small room with mirrors and wardrobes. Jeonghan couldn’t remember a thing on how he ended up to this strange bedroom. He remembered that he was out drinking with his friends but Jeonghan couldn’t remember the rest. His head hurts every time he tried to remember.

“Where the fuck am I?” Jeonghan questioned out loudly.

“My room,” a voice replied from the corridor and Jeonghan knew very well who that voice belongs to.

“Choi Seungcheol?” Jeonghan called out, confirming.

“Yes babe?” Seungcheol walked out from the corridor towards Jeonghan, hair dripping wet with only a towel wrapped around his bottom. His toned abs were clearly visible to Jeonghan and it was quite a sight to the younger man, no wonder girls fawn over him. Jeonghan took a long second admiring the morning view and Seungcheol chuckled.

“It’s not like you’re seeing it for the first time, Angel,” Seungcheol moved closer to the bed, “You had all night admiring it.”

Jeonghan scrunched his eyebrows, “All night?”

“Don’t tell me you don’t remember a thing?” Seungcheol sat on the bedside and chuckled. Jeonghan tilted his head to the side, indicating that he was clueless and Seungcheol was dumbfounded at the fact, “Really? After how many times we did?”

“We did what?” Jeonghan asked back unconsciously but soon he realized. He was in Choi Seungcheol’s bedroom, sleeping _on his bed_. Jeonghan opened the blanket that was covering him. He was _naked_ from head to toe with a strange feeling on his lower bottom. Jeonghan’s expression suddenly changed as he looked back at Seungcheol.

“Did we…?”

Seungcheol raised his eyebrows. Jeonghan opened his mouth but he couldn’t get the words out.

“Uh, did we…?”

Seungcheol raised his eyebrows further as his lips tugged on to a smile, “What?”

“Did we… um, well…?” Jeonghan didn’t dare to continue as he inhaled deeply. He gestured his hands, urging Seungcheol to continue, but Seungcheol only chuckled in response as he continued playing dumb.

“Made _love_?” Seungcheol cooed.

Jeonghan rolled his eyes, “Had sex.”

Seungcheol laughed at the response as he stood up and walked back into the narrow corridor, “Well, what do you think?”

Jeonghan didn’t reply, instead he sat on the bedside. There was a large mirror on the wall in front of him and from the reflection he saw red-purplish marks all over his body, most of them are on his neck and the rest scattered all over his body. He trailed his hand on the hickeys that Seungcheol gave him. The sight sent delightful shiver down his spine. It was a sight that he had never seen before, someone proudly claiming him. _Mine_ , it screams.

“Liking my work of art?”

Seungcheol’s voice snapped Jeonghan back into reality. The older man was fully dressed now, making his way towards Jeonghan. Jeonghan wrapped himself around the black fuzzy blanket and tried to stand up. As soon as he was on his feet, he felt a sharp pain on his lower back, causing him to stumble forward. Luckily, Seungcheol was there to catch him.

“Careful,” Seungcheol warned as Jeonghan winched in pain. He guided Jeonghan back on to the bed and the younger complies, now lying down on his torso, face buried on the pillow, while Seungcheol gently massaged his hips.

When the pain soothes, Jeonghan turned his face to the side, facing Seungcheol, “Are you going somewhere?”

“Yeah, emergency council meeting on a Sunday morning, can you believe it?” Seungcheol laughed sarcasticly, “But you should stay here and rest. I’ll be back around one.”

“But—“

“No buts. You can’t walk back in this condition,” Seungcheol cuts off. He pats Jeonghan’s head fondly and brushed away the strand of hair that was covering his face, “You should rest up here. I won’t be long, I promise.” Jeonghan was in no position to deny anyway, so he nodded slightly and Seungcheol smiled in reply.

Just then, Jeonghan’s ringtone blared inside the room. Seungcheol scanned his messy bedroom from their shenanigans, searching for the source. When he did find Jeonghan’s phone (under Jeonghan’s briefs on the floor), he smiled bitterly at the caller ID.

“It’s your boyfriend.” Seungcheol gave Jeonghan’s phone to its rightful owner as he wanders off back to the narrow hallway (which Jeonghan concluded was Seungcheol’s walk in closet).

Jeonghan stared on his phone screen for a long second. They haven’t talked for two days straight and now here he is in another man’s bed. But wait, they aren’t in a relationship. _That’s right_ , Jeonghan mentally assured himself, they’re free to do whatever whenever.

“Hello,” Jeonghan greeted calmly.

‘ _Hannie, you’re awake. Did I wake you?’_

“No, no,” Jeonghan unconsciously shook his head, “I was already up.”

‘ _Oh, that’s good. Good morning. Had breakfast yet?’_

Jeonghan bit his lip. Two whole fucking days he ignored Jeonghan’s message and now he called as if it was nothing, “Mmm, not yet… you?”

‘ _Not yet either,’_

There was a pause after that and Jeonghan watched Seungcheol entered the room from the corner of his eye. Seungcheol sat on the bedside once again, eyes trained on Jeonghan. He peered closer on the next second and Jeonghan yelped at the sudden action.

_‘Hannie? What’s wrong?’_

Jeonghan quickly covered his mouth, “N-Nothing! I almost fell out of my bed.” He managed to find an excuse. He turned to face Seungcheol that was hovering on top of him now, eyes glaring at the older man. ‘ _What are you doing?’_ he mouthed, silently praying that Seungcheol wouldn’t say something stupid that would cause confusion. Seungcheol only replied with a shrug.

There was a small crisp laugh on the other end of the phone, _‘Be careful babe.’_

A wide grin was painted across Seungcheol’s face. He leaned closer to Jeonghan’s other ear that wasn’t occupied.

“Babe,” Seungcheol teased with voice low enough to send shivers down Jeonghan’s spine. Apparently, the phone call was loud enough for Seungcheol to hear.

“Y-Yeah,” Jeonghan replied as his body shuddered in delight when he felt Seungcheol’s hot wet tongue licked his earlobe, “I-I’m fine don’t worry.”

Seungcheol’s wet tongue travelled south to Jeonghan’s neck as he peppered small kisses on the way and then further down to Jeonghan’s exposed collar bone.

_‘So, the thing is…’_

“Y-Yeah…?” Jeonghan held back a moan when he felt Seungcheol’s teeth sank on his white skin.

_‘I’m extending for a few more days…’_

Jeonghan’s body went still for a moment and Seungcheol noticed the sudden change. He sat up and saw Jeonghan biting his lower lip.

“Oh, for how long?” Jeonghan’s voice was shaky and disappointment was written all over his face.

‘ _I’ll be back next week probably…’_

Jeonghan let out a long sigh, “And you’re calling me only for…?”

_‘Listen Hannie—‘_

“—Jeonghan, hurry up! We have to go,” Seungcheol half shouted as he winked at Jeonghan’s confused face.

_‘Oh, you have company?’_

“Yeah, I uh… I’m actually busy at the moment,” Jeonghan briefly explained, “I’ll talk to you later okay?” and he quickly cut off the call before throwing his phone away.

Seungcheol caressed Jeonghan’s right cheek, “Everything okay, _babe?_ ” he teased again, earning a smack from his own fluffy pillow.

Jeonghan didn’t answer as he stayed silent, staring blankly at the void. Seungcheol raised one of his eyebrows in confusion. He lay down beside Jeonghan, figuring out what the younger was staring at, “Anything interesting on my ceiling?” he asked.

Jeonghan laughed at the question but fell silent again soon after. He then turned towards Seungcheol and stared deeply at the other man. Seungcheol also turned towards Jeonghan. He held one of Jeonghan’s hands and kissed it tenderly, “Something bothering your mind?” he asked again.

“Cheol,” Jeonghan sighed as he closed his eyes, “There’s something I need to tell you.”

Seungcheol was confused, “What is it, angel?”

“It’s about uh… my boyfriend?” Jeonghan said unsure.

Seungcheol was taken aback. He shifted his position so he could see Jeonghan’s face clearly, “What is it?”

Jeonghan averted his eyes for a second and sighed, “Well… I haven’t been a hundred percent honest with you. Well, with everyone to be exact.”

“What do you mean?” A thousand of possible scenarios played inside Seungcheol’s head, but he patiently waited for Jeonghan to continue.

“He’s actually not some ordinary employee…” Jeonghan bit his lower lip, “His name is Minhyuk. Lee Minhyuk. MX group’s CEO one and only son.”

Seungcheol’s eyebrow went up. MX group is a large company in Korea focusing in various businesses; one of them was mining and trading so the name was familiar to Seungcheol and his family’s company, ‘SC plc’, a worldwide public limited company focusing on mining and trading as well.

“That’s the reason why he wanted our relationship to stay low…” Jeonghan snuggled closer to Seungcheol’s chest, covering his face, “He’s no different from you…” Jeonghan murmured softly.

Seungcheol quickly grabbed Jeonghan by the shoulder and pushed him back so they’re now face to face with each other, “ _Jeonghan_.”

Jeonghan gulped nervously. Seungcheol’s voice was low and commanding. The older man was staring deeply to him, “Y-Yes?”

“I’m not him. I told you, I’m not afraid to tell the world that I love you and I really do mean what I say. I know that me and him are kind of in the same position, but I’ll prove it to you that I’m different,” Seungcheol stated, “Yoon Jeonghan, I don’t know what you did to me and I swear I’m not complaining about it one bit, _I love you._ ” Seungcheol smiled warmly as he moved his hands to hold Jeonghan’s hands.

“Let me be your best decision to choose.”

Jeonghan swears that his heart skipped a beat at Seungcheol’s statement. It was something that he ever wanted. To be loved, for who he is. To be cherished and more importantly, to have someone who was not afraid to be with him.

Tears fell down Jeonghan’s cheek and Seungcheol panicked, “Wh-What is it? Did I say something wrong, Angel?”

Jeonghan smiled as he wiped his tears off, “No, no, you didn’t,” He shook his head. Seungcheol said every word that he ever wanted to hear.

Jeonghan hugged Seungcheol tightly as he buried his face on Seungcheol’s warm chest, “I never once said I love you back, you know?”

Seungcheol laughed shortly as he wrapped his arms around Jeonghan’s body, “I know,” He kissed the top of Jeonghan’s head, “And I’ll wait for you to say it. I’ll wait for you to fall in love with me, even if it takes forever.”

Little did Seungcheol know that forever was a short time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!! I'm back! I'm sorry for the super late update;;;; I had full internships on January so I had no time to write :(  
> I really miss writing and Jeongcheol :(
> 
> Please do tell me what do you think so far tru the comments or my cc https://curiouscat.me/1004__0808 or hit me up on twt! @1004__0808
> 
> I would love to talk to all of you!!
> 
> and as always thank you for reading this up until this far! Please do show some love by kudos and leave comments!
> 
> i'll see you in my next updates! <3


	6. Bonus Chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bonus chapter full of fluff because I miss writing Jeongcheol <3
> 
> I made an update on chapter 1 to 4, I added some pictures (chats and tweets) just like the ones on my twitter AU! Happy reading <3 please see the end for more notes and explaination

Jeonghan woke up for the second time that day in Seungcheol’s enormous comfy bed from an unsettling grumble sourcing from his stomach. He stretched his hands to his sides to find his phone. When he finally got a grip on his phone, he briefly unlocked the screen to see the time before dropping it back to the bed.

It’s already noon, he thought to himself, no wonder he’s hungry.

Just then his phone lit up followed with a _ping_. New messages from none other than the owner of the house.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=263g0w7)

Seungcheol did mention about ‘Nana’ right before he left, saying about some stuff that Jeonghan didn’t bother to listen just because he was sleepy. Jeonghan just assumed it’s Seungcheol’s housekeeper. He probably should check about his breakfast by ‘Nana’, whoever that is, downstairs. He hopped off Seungcheol’s bed and grabbed his shirt on the floor.

But wait, he stopped midway, ‘ _what if Cheol’s housekeeper is still here?’_ he wondered.

If Seungcheol’s housekeeper is still around, wouldn’t it be weird to see a stranger, half naked, emerging from the master bedroom? Moreover, he’s a guy. Seungcheol is originally straight, so he probably had never brought a guy home, Jeonghan assumed. But Seungcheol didn’t warn him anything about not being seen, he merely asked Jeonghan to eat what his housekeeper made, so it’s probably fine, right?

Jeonghan contemplated on his decisions before sighing. _oh well_ , he thought, _time for a bath then._

It was a wonderful bath time. The most pleasant bathe that Jeonghan had in years thanks to Seungcheol’s white marble bathroom that had a small wine cooler by the door. Jeonghan draped himself in one of Seungcheol’s bathrobe that were available and headed to the dressing room. He was greeted with 3 big wardrobes that were filled with tons of clothes, bags, and accessories. He browsed through Seungcheol’s shirts.

“Wow,” Jeonghan said in awe, “Look at all of these expensive shirts, I bet he never actually wore all of this.” He laughed to himself while taking out some of the shirts that he liked.

Jeonghan tried on those designer clothes and looked at himself on the mirror. He never thought he could wear such clothes that would probably costs more than his tuition fee and moreover it’s Choi Seungcheol’s clothes.

_Wait,_

“It’s Seungcheol’s shirt,” he thought aloud.

He’s in Seungcheol’s apartment, in Seungcheol’s bedroom, slept on his bed after god knows whatever they did last night, bathe in Seungcheol’s bathroom, and now he’s even using _Seungcheol’s_ shirt.

“Why does it feel like I’m dating Seungcheol for god’s sake,” Jeonghan murmured. Jeonghan covered his reddened face as he could feel it getting warm.

“Get a grip, Yoon Jeonghan,” he gave his cheeks a light pat.

But he tweeted anyway.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=xav4eo)

* * *

 

Jeonghan creeped out of Seungcheol’s bedroom and carefully walked down the stairs leading to the living room that was integrated with the kitchen. He scanned the room for Seungcheol’s housekeeper before walking up to the kitchen counter with light steps. No one was there thankfully, Jeonghan sighed in relief.

“Oh my,”

A woman’s voice caught Jeonghan off guard. Jeonghan quickly turn towards the source of the voice and saw a middle-aged woman carrying a broomstick with a shocked look on his face.

“When Cheol said there is a beautiful angel sleeping on his bed, I never thought—”

_Here it comes_ , Jeonghan mentally prepared himself as he thinks of various excuses he can come up with.

“—it was true!”

_Wait, what?_

Seungcheol’s housekeeper was smiling warmly at him and Jeonghan was dumbfounded.

“Oh, I’m Kim Eunjung, Cheol’s caretaker from when he was just a little baby, but he usually calls me Nana,” Seungcheol’s housekeeper came closer to Jeonghan.

“I’m Yoon Jeonghan,” Jeonghan eventually bowed, “Seungcheol’s…” he suddenly stopped not knowing what to say, he was flustered.

“You must be hungry!” Mrs. Kim suddenly pulled him towards the dining table, “I’ve prepared you breakfast.”

Jeonghan pulled out the dining chair before sitting down. “I’m sorry for the trouble, Mrs. Kim,” He politely said.

“My, my, please, it’s my pleasure to finally meet Cheol’s lover!” She chuckled while she served the table with a plate of toast and eggs.

“L-Lover?!” Jeonghan shook his head, “N-No Mrs. Kim we are uh, we’re not…”

Mrs. Kim smiled warmly at Jeonghan as he poured some milk on the glass, “It’s okay,” she assured, Jeonghan wasn’t sure why, “This is the first time he brought someone home and a beautiful one on top of that.”

“Ah, really?” Jeonghan was surprised, surely Seungcheol had tons of lovers before and all of them were girls to be exact.

Mrs. Kim nodded in excitement, “I’ve been his caretaker ever since he was just a little baby. When he finally moved out for collage, his family asked me to take care of him here,” She explained, “And I was scared that he never had a lover before, his mom always asks me if he ever brought someone home. Whenever this topic was brought up, Cheol would always brush it off, saying that he will introduce the right one later. That’s why I’m very happy to finally meet you.”

Jeonghan was perplexed. The Choi Seungcheol he knew was the campus famous player who would date tons of girls in a month. He didn’t know what to feel knowing the fact that he’s the first one that Seungcheol ever brought to his apartment. He wasn’t Seungcheol’s lover in the first place.

Jeonghan continued to eat as he talked with Mrs. Kim about Seungcheol. It was fun, Jeonghan thought, to learn the other side Seungcheol from Mrs. Kim that was very much different than the Choi Seungcheol he knew.

“Speaking of which, where is that boy anyway?” Mrs. Kim asked Jeonghan while looking at clock that was striking at one, “I need to cook lunch for you two, but I have to run some errands before three o’clock.”

“Ah, he said that he’ll be late,” Jeonghan remembered, “If you like, I could make lunch instead.” He offered.

Mrs. Kim clasped her hand in delight, “That would be wonderful! But are you sure that’s okay?” the tone of her voice showed a bit of concern.

“It’s fine, Mrs. Kim!” Jeonghan assured, “I wouldn’t want to trouble you. Besides I could cook something simple.”

Mrs. Kim contemplated on Jeonghan’s offer for a long minute before giving in, “Alright, if it’s okay with you,” she opened her purse for a card, “Here’s Seungcheol’s access card. You should buy some ingredients from the mini market downstairs. I doubt that boy has anything on his fridge.”

Jeonghan accepted the card as he walked Mrs. Kim out of Seungcheol’s apartment main door. Mrs. Kim smiled warmly at Jeonghan for a long moment.

“Anything wrong, Mrs. Kim?” Jeonghan was flustered from all the staring.

Mrs. Kim shook her head, “You’re such a sweet boy, I’m sure Cheol’s very lucky to have you with him,” she finally said, “I hope that you two are happy.”

Jeonghan sheepishly smiled at Mrs. Kim’s words as she bid her farewell. Mrs. Kim was very nice to him because she thought that Seungcheol was dating him. It was all a misunderstanding, but he can’t help to feel all warm and giddy inside. Jeonghan felt _happy_. He felt accepted.

Jeonghan headed back inside Seungcheol’s apartment and sighed. There was only one problem,

He can’t cook.

* * *

 

Seungcheol was greeted with the smell of something burning when he came home. It was half past three and he was famished. He couldn’t wait to finally eat something. But really, what is this burnt smell?

“Jeonghan?” he called out to the younger man, “Is something wrong?”

Hearing no response from the other party, Seungcheol quickly head in towards the burning smell’s source and boy he was very dumbfounded at the sight of Jeonghan wearing an apron, panicking over whatever was burning on the pan.

“Cheol!” Jeonghan was startled at the sight of Seungcheol coming home, “I-I was uh…” he looked at the burnt chicken that he was cooking on the pan, “Um, well, the youtube video never said anything about the chicken being like this but… surprise?”

“Pfft—” Seungcheol couldn’t contain his laughter as he dropped down to the floor laughing, “Angel what were you doing?” Seungcheol shed a tear from laughing.

“Don’t laugh!” Jeonghan was red from being flustered, “I was cooking can’t you see?” he pouted before looking at his burnt dish. Well he tried, didn’t he?

Seungcheol stood up, still laughing, “Where’s Nana? I thought she was supposed to make lunch for us?”

Jeonghan explained the whole thing that happened from the moment he woke up until the burnt chicken incident and Seungcheol couldn’t help but laugh at all of Jeonghan’s episodes.

Seungcheol gently pat Jeonghan on the head, “You really are something.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jeonghan pouted at Seungcheol’s words, “You obviously can’t eat this chicken so, we might as well order takeout.”

Seungcheol eyed the burnt chicken and took the pan from Jeonghan’s hands, “No, no, it’s fine, I want to eat this.”

Jeonghan scrunched his brows, “You may be crazily in love with me or whatsoever, but you’ll probably die eating that.”

Seungcheol laughed at Jeonghan’s words, “Look, this side isn’t that burnt, we can still eat it. Besides, I have some ramyun on top on that counter.” He pointed at the counter above the sink.

Jeonghan took out 3 ramyun packs from the counter and hand it over to Seungcheol. Jeonghan once again took a good look at his burnt chicken that Seungcheol was trying to save and said, “Are you sure you’re going to eat that?”

Seungcheol proudly smiled, “Of course! I’ll eat everything if it’s from you.”

But Seungcheol might regret saying that later.

* * *

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay another night?” Seungcheol offered, right hand on the wheels of S.Coups, his favorite car, and left hand intertwined with Jeonghan’s who was seating on the passenger’s seat. It was late and Seungcheol was driving Jeonghan back to his place.

“I have an early class tomorrow,” Jeonghan declined as he played with Seungcheol’s fingers that was in his grasps.

“I’ll drive you to class,” Seungcheol persuaded. He playfully nudged Jeonghan’s cheek with his palm.

Jeonghan snickered at Seungcheol’s eagerness, “It’s okay. Besides, there’s no guarantee we’ll wake up early. Who knows what you might do to me tonight?” he lifted his shoulders.

“Well, I don’t know. Probably cuddles, kisses, and endlessly complimenting how beautiful you are,” Seungcheol covered his mouth as he held back a laugh. He leaned his head on the steering wheel and looked at Jeonghan, “Unless you have other things in mind, I’m also up for it.”

Jeonghan laughed at Seungcheol’s words, “Like choking you in your sleep? How’s that?”

“Wow,” Seungcheol smirked, “Didn’t know you’re up for that kind of kinks.” And Seungcheol earned a hard smack on his shoulder for that.

Seungcheol pulled over when they finally arrived at Jeonghan’s studio apartment. Jeonghan opened his wallet and took out Seungcheol’s access card that Mrs. Kim gave him, “Here, it’s Mrs.Kim’s,”

Seungcheol looked down at the card that Jeonghan was holding, “Keep it.”

Jeonghan furrowed his brows, “What? No, no, I don’t need it.”

Seungcheol laughed a bit, “No, it’s okay really. You’re very welcomed anytime you want to go to my place.”

“But it’s—”

“I’m serious. Just keep it,” Seungcheol held Jeonghan’s hand, “I want you to keep it.”

Jeonghan took a long stare at the access card then at Seungcheol before asking, “Hey Cheol, can I ask you something?”

“Anything, Angel. What is it?”

“Is it true that I’m the first one to sleep with you in your own bed?”

That caught Seungcheol off guard. His face was red as a tomato, “W-Who told you that?” he covered his flustered face with his hand.

“Well, Mrs. Kim told me you never brought anyone home,” Jeonghan smiled at Seungcheol’s reactions. It was quite cute, he thought.

Seungcheol took a deep breath, “Well, it’s true,” he looked at Jeonghan straight in the eye, “It’s because you’re _special_.”

Now it was Jeonghan’s turn to blush beet red and it made Seungcheol want to tease him more. Seungcheol moved closer to Jeonghan’s face until he could feel the younger’s breath on his face.

“Jeonghan,”

Jeonghan tensed, “W-What is it?”

“Can I kiss you?”

“W-What?” Jeonghan stuttered as he moved back a bit with face blushed red, “Why are you asking this?”

“So, it’s a no?” Seungcheol raised his brow as he gave Jeonghan a look.

“N-No!” Jeonghan panicked as he covered his mouth, face still red as he was flustered, “I mean yes!”

“Yes or no? Which is it?”

Jeonghan pouted, “You never asked for this before…”

Seungcheol smiled as he titled his head the other way.

Jeonghan contemplated as he bit his lower lip. He averted his eyes from Seungcheol’s bewitching gaze. He could feel Seungcheol’s warm breath on his reddened cheek. His heart was beating faster the more Seungcheol stared at him like that. But it wasn’t an unpleaseant feeling, he felt rather elated.

Jeonghan didn’t know what made him brave enough or maybe he was crazy, but he planted a quick kiss on Seungcheol’s red lips before rushing out.

“See you tomorrow!” Jeonghan, face as bright as a tomato, shouted whatever that’s on his mind at Seungcheol before closing the car door.

Seungcheol was left alone in the car, astonished, as blushed creeped on his face, “Does this mean that he wants to see me tomorrow or…?”

Seungcheol couldn’t help but smile widely at how cute Jeonghan’s actions were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I just want to say I'm sorry for the super late update of this AU, for those who follow me on twitter probably might know what happened but i'll briefly explain what happened.
> 
> I lost someone very dear to me last march and i needed some time to grief and recover so i was inactive for some time.
> 
> Many people asked if i'm continuing this AU or not and the answer is yes i am! I won't drop it without prior notice so please be patient because i'm recovering and i'm also a slow writer :(
> 
> I'm sorry to keep you all waiting! I hope you all will still read this and spread more love for jeongcheol <3
> 
> Please do tell me what do you think through the comments or my curiouscat eheheh ilu <3 https://curiouscat.me/1004__0808 or hit me up on twt! @1004__0808
> 
> As always thank you for reading this up until this far! Please do show some love by kudos and leave comments!
> 
> i'll see you in my next updates!


End file.
